Star Wars: Ahsoka Tano
by NiGhTFuRy302
Summary: AU in which TROTS doesn't happen. Fifteen months after The Wrong Jedi, Ahsoka has created a life for herself on Shili, but hasn't conquered her feelings about leaving. And when disaster strikes, her friends must rescue her... and uncover something deeper. (Because she is my favorite. And first chapter is just a prologue REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!)
1. Chapter 1

She left. Ahsoka left. As she walked down those steps, half of her begged and pleaded with her to turn back, to embrace her Master... To hug him, and say 'I'm not going anywhere'. But the other half told her that he couldn't go back. Not now. Maybe later, if they allow her... But not now. Not while she was so confused and sad and... and alone.

She realized it. She was alone. Sure she had been alone before, when she was on missions, when she was seperated from the troops... But this was different. This was the alone she felt when she was on the run. She had friends she could turn to but not like before. She was no longer a Jedi. She had the force, but she was not a Jedi. No more.

She looked around. She had traveled far without knowing it. And she was now somewhere she hadn't been before.

She was alone. Somehow she found her way into an alley. No one was walking through it... No one saw her as she gained control of her legs. As she put her back to a wall and slid down. She hugged her knees.

And cried.

For so long she had been strong. For so long she he stored up these emotions. For so long...

She let it all out. All of the pain of losing her friends, all of the sorrow for knowing what she was leaving behind... And all of the anger at herself for not being strong now.

She cried.

...But that was three months ago.


	2. Chapter 2

One and a half years... One and a half years since she had left her old life behind. And now she caught herself reminiscing those lost times. She had kept track of the war. She knew what was happening, she knew that the Republic was winning, and only a few major Seperatist systems remained. The war was even brought to her home planet Shili once, where she had the great pleasure of reuniting with old friends. Obi Wan Kenobi, and Captain Rex. They hadn't changed a bit. But there was little time for reunion as the Seperatists attacked her village...

* * *

_She still had her one lightsaber. She would fight. She gripped it tighter in her hand as she stood, staring at the droid battalion facing her. She was tired, and sore. She had been fighting for over two hours and was out of breath. 'Getting rusty huh, Snips?' She shook her head. She had been calling herself that recently... and it frusturated her. She didn't want to forget, but she didn't want to be bothered by it. She was surrounded by B2 Super Battle Droids. Their arms were raised, and they were preparing to fire on her... She slammed her hand into the ground and sent a shockwave rippling through the soil. All of the droids fell down. She started yet another assault. The people of her village were peaceful, she was the only warrior. Not shunned, but the people just never needed to fight before... until now. She fought and fought, slicing droids until she couldn't do it anymore... She was so exhausted that she fell to her knees and shuddered, trying to catch her breath. The attack was led by Cad Bane who joined the Seperatists after so many years of not picking sides. He walked up to her now, smirking with pride._  
_"So little one? I've finally beaten you eh?" He asked her. He didn't expect an answer, so he continued speaking "The Seperatists are failing, and Dooku has asked me to lead a counter offensive. I think I'm doing a good job, wouldn't you say?" He said, sneering down at her. She looked up and spit at him. He reeled back and kicked her in the ribs. And was sastisfied with a crack. She exclaimed in pain and gasped for breath. "Look here you little schutta! I'm smart enough not to take a Jedi prisoner, so I'm going to kill you! But not until you've watched your village burn." Bane said, and walked away. The droids hoisted her up and dragged her into a holding unit._  
_There she stayed for around three hours. Too tired to struggle. When she had all but passed out due to exhaustion, she heard a familiar sound. A whirring sound... A republic attack shuttle. She looked up and saw three of them fly overhead. Another one soon followed and landed just in front of her. When the doors slid open she smiled in relief and happiness as the clones filed out and took out the droids. It was Obi Wan and Rex. Rex was the first to see her, and sprinted toward her. "KID!" He exclaimed, cutting her binds and helping her down. She smiled inwardly, no matter how much older she got, he always referred to her as 'Kid'. "Hey Rex..." she said weakly. Obi Wan recognized her next. "Ahsoka! Are you alright?" He asked, helping Rex carry her to the shuttle. "Yeah..." She responded quietly. "Come on, help me get her to the medical station, Rex" Obi Wan said, and laid her down on the floor. "My lightsaber" She said, and reached out for it. A dead droid had it on his belt. Obi Wan called it to his hand with the force, and they took off. Then she passed out._  
_She awoke the next day in a bed, and with Rex sitting in a chair beside her. "Hey Kid." He said, and smiled. "Rex... Where am I?" She asked, "At the medical bay in HQ." He said, she sat up. "My people, where are they? I need to get out there and help them" she said, trying to get up. Rex held her down and told her to relax, "We've pushed the main force off of the planet, all we're dealing with now is pockets of resistance" He informed her. She sighed and laid back down. Her eyes slowly closed and started to drift off into sleep. Rex got up and smiled, "Get some sleep, kid." He said and turned to walk away. "Rex," Ahsoka called, he turned, "Yes?"_  
_"Thank you..." And she drifted off into sleep..._

* * *

As she stood there, her old Jedi outfit in her hands, she realized something. She realized that no matter how she tried, she wouldn't be able to leave that life behind her. Not entirely. She would have to visit Coruscant, to see old friends... She needed to. She couldn't deny how much she missed them any more. She had to go.  
And soon.


	3. Chapter 3

She hugged little Aeyla, a small pink togruta, goodbye, and smiled. "When will you be back?" Aeyla asked. "I'll only be gone a few weeks." Ahsoka said, and turned to face the transport ship that was waiting for her. Pulling the hood of her cloak over her head she turned and waved to her friends before walking up the ramp. She wasn't the only one on board, there people of all sorts of species on board. She looked for a seat that wasn't in the middle of the hubbub of the people. She saw one in a corner and sat down. She wanted time to herself to think... How was she supposed to greet her friends, it's not like anybody was expecting her. But she was a former Jedi... she couldn't see why she would be turned away. She was in the middle of her thoughts when something hit her foot. Looking down she saw it was a ball, and looking up she saw a twi'lek child peaking out from around her mothers leg, looking at the ball, then at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka smilled and picked it up, offering it to the child. The child eargly ran over and snatched it out of her hands. The mother turned to see what the child was doing. "Thank you" the little one said, and ran back to her mother. Ahsoka smiled. She had spent time with her mother on Shili since she returned... But not like that. And not anymore.

Ahsoka felt a pang of greif shoot through her. She had been at her mother's deathbed. She held her hand as she died... No. Ahsoka shook her head, she did not need to be thinking about it. So she closed her eyes and used the force to put herself to sleep.

She awoke when the shuttle touched down on Coruscant. She got her passport ready and entered the line of people that was waiting to get off of the ship. When her turn came she let the clone scan her passport. She was all cleared and was told to move along. She smiled and looked around.

It was good to be back.

There were taxis waiting, hoping to make a few extra credits. She chose one and got in. "Where to little lady?" The driver asked. "The Jedi Temple, please" She said. "Right away miss" he said.

It was a short ride, but Ahsoka didn't miss a single detail as she whooshed past everything. All of the buildings. All of the people, the speeders, the shops. Everything. She took it all in and smilled. The speeder stopped and she gave the man her payment and stepped out. Clones were marching all over the place. She looked around for any familiar faces. Not recongnising anybody's armor or faces, she decided to look for some people she knew she would recognise. But she would have to make an appointment.

Entering the building she was met with two guards. The crossed their electricity staves and asked for her pass. This was new. "What are you talking about?" She asked, "Those weren't required last time I was here" She said. "Alot has happened" One of the clones said.

"Stand down troopers. She's with me" a voice said behind her. She turned around and saw one of the faces she was most happy to see. "Rex!" She said, giving him a small hug. Rex was shocked at the gesture, and fumbled over his words. "I'm not a Jedi any more" she said, "I give a hug if I want." Rex smirked.

"Copy commander"

"Not your commander any more."

"Uh, right..."

One of the guards started snickering. One glare from Rex shut him up and put him back at attention. "Come on Ahsoka, I'm sure there's someone who'd like to see you" Rex said, and led her into the building.

She looked around, nothing had changed. Except of course for the excessive amount of security guards... There was another one of them, and another. Seriously, why so many guards?

She looked up at Rex, well actually, she was almost as tall as him now, so she looked at Rex and asked him "Why are their so many guards now-a-days?". Rex looked her and frowned... "Three months ago... another bomb went off... killed alot of men" He said sadly. Ahsoka's heart broke. How could this've happened AGAIN? "I'm so sorry" She said, and continued forward.

Ahsoka knew where Rex was taking her. She had grown up here after all. Rex was leading her to the training grounds. When she got there she saw something she never thought she would see. Among all of the younglings, and Masters and Padawans who were going about their business, she saw Anakin, teaching a group of younglings. Her jaw dropped and she stared. The children mimicked Anakin's every move. Swipe upwards, slash left, kick, and stab. She had done it many times before with her old Master. She took a seat and watched as Anakin instructed the younglings on all the same things he had told her. "Your light saber is your life. Don't lose it" He said, and dissmissed them.

Rex approached Anakin and saluted. "Sir, there is someone here who would like to see you" He said, and looked at Ahsoka. Following Rex's gaze Anakin stood there, shocked for a moment. She stood up, and smiled. Anakin stepped forward, still trying to speak. Ahsoka greeted him.

"How you been Skyguy?"


	4. Chapter 4

They walked through the gardens, talking, just catching up like friends do. She asked how the Jedi council was doing, he told her they were fine. The same with Padme. They sat down at a bench and stared at the surroundings. So familiar, yet never seemed to disappoint. Anakin looked at Ahsoka, "So you fought off almost an entire battalion by yourself?" He asked. She nodded sadly, "Yeah... I don't think I would be here if Obi Wan hadn't saved me..." She said solemnly. Anakin nodded, he didn't want to press the subject. He knew what it was like to lose your home. Your family.

After a moment he looked at her and asked, "Do you have a place to stay?" She looked at him and shook her head. "Figured I'd just rent a room at a nearby hotel" She said. "Nah, I'll get you a room" Anakin said.

"Thanks"

* * *

She set her one bag down on her bed. It was a typical room with a bed, a window, and a refresher. She smiled, 'Just like my old room,' she thought. Her stomach growled, so she decided to go get some food. Making her way down to the Mess Hall she saw many clones, and people, and... other clones. Clones with custom armor she had never seen before. When she got to the line behind the counter she had come in just behind Rex, so she decided to ask him. "Hey Rex, what's with all the custom armor I'm seeing?" She asked him. He looked at her and explained, "The war has almost bankrupt the Republic, it was bad when you were here, but now the only reason the war is still going is because of neutral systems joining us. But that doesn't mean we can pay for more clones... So we asked for any people who were willing to fight... Turns out there were a lot of people ready to fight for the Republic. I think we got a total of somewhere around two hundred thousand people. But when we put them through the training, only around fifty thousand remained. The others quit or weren't able to handle it. The ones that did make it though... I tell ya, they're monsters on the battlefield. We call them Specialists, they work in small squads of about five men. They are so good that three groups of them took down almost an entire Separatist fleet" He said.

Ahsoka was shocked, "An entire fleet?" She asked, "Yeah, they get trained in hand to hand combat, get rounded out on all types of gun warfare, they can operate almost any machinery, and above all, they are the most resourceful people I've ever seen" Rex finished. They both had their food now so they found a table and started to eat. Ahsoka swallowed her food looked around. She remembered all the times she had eaten there and smiled. After she had a talk with Rex about how the war was going, and things like that, she finished her food and headed off to find Master Yoda... She had something to ask him.

She had found him in the Library, looking over some old files. She approached him from behind, hoping to surprise him. Although it didn't shock her when he said "Come back for a visit, have you?" And turned around. She bowed her head and said "Hello Master Yoda" "Good to see you again, it is" Yoda said, as they both walked back down the halls. They chatted for a while, until Yoda told her to speak her mind, "Troubled you are, what is on your mind?"

Ahsoka bit her lip and just decided to ask. "Master, I've been thinking about it, about what I'm doing with my life... And realized that I grew up, this is my home... So, if at all possible, I would like to rejoin the order..." She said. They both stopped walking and looked at each other... Yoda was thinking. "Very difficult, it is, to accept someone BACK into the Order..." He said, Ahsoka's heart sank.

"But try, I will, and I speak to the Council, I will" Ahsoka's spirits were lifted a bit, and she smiled.

"Thank you"

* * *

Yoda sat in his chair and looked around at everybody, "Called you here today, I have, regarding an old friend" He said, and everybody glanced at each other. "Returned to us, Ahsoka Tano has" Yoda said. "Ahsoka's back? What am I missing..." Obi Wan's hologram said. He was on a mission on Mustafar. "Yes, and a request she has made to me, which I now bring to you. She wishes to rejoin the Order. Mace Windu was the first to speak, "I don't know, she made the choice to leave, perhaps she can't let go of the past" He said. Obi Wan spoke next, "No... If she left it was only to deal with what was going on, and perhaps now she has dealt with it. She is an amazing Jedi and an even better friend. I think we should let her back, AND give her the rank of Jedi Knight" He said. Plo Koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi agreed, as did several others.

"I am not reluctant to let her join, but is this what she REALLY wants?" Mace asked, "Ahsoka never does something unless she is one hundred percent certain" Obi Wan said. Mace nodded, "Then I agree, we should let her rejoin the Order... And give her the rank of Jedi Knight"

* * *

Ahsoka entered the High Council Chamber. Her heart was racing, she didn't know what to expect. Would they say yes? Would they say no and send her away? Every step she took she took she felt like her legs would give out. She stood in the center of the room. Yoda spoke first.

"Ahsoka Tano, a Jedi, you once were. And betrayed you, we did. But come back to us, you did, and requested to join us once more. Thought about it we have."

Mace Windu spoke next, "And, with careful consideration, taking into account your gallant efforts during your three years in the war, and with hope that you will proceed to act just as you did, and above your previous efforts... We welcome you back into the Order."

Ahsoka's heart stopped, and she felt like she was going to cry. But that wasn't all. Her old friend Obi Wan spoke now.

"And, since you passed your great test, almost two years ago, we grant you the rank of Jedi Knight. And we know you will uphold the Jedi Code, and do great things" Obi Wan smiled at Ahsoka. She looked at Yoda, and he said, "Welcome back."

* * *

Ahsoka couldn't believe it. She was back. She sat down on her bed in her room and stared at the window... She was home. But she had to tell her friends back home that she wouldn't be coming back for a while... Probably not for a long time. Her heart sank. It was something she didn't want to have to do. But she knew that she did. The council gave her a few days to go back and get her belongings. She would use that time to say goodbye.

* * *

The next day she went straight to the landing bay. She charted a ship and got on board. The only passengers were her and one other Zygerrian. She kept on eyeballing him because she knew he must be a slaver. She also thought the pilot was Zygerrian.

After a while they took off and were soon into space. Ahsoka was in the middle of a nice long nap when the ship jerked. Her eyes snapped open and she stood up, walking over to the pilot, "Is everything alright?" She asked. He looked at her. Yup, definitely Zygerrian. He nodded, "Just a small piece of debris, nothing to worry about."

Ahsoka nodded and went to go sit down. The passenger walked up to her before she got to her seat. "Is everything alright?" He asked, she nodded, and went to sit.

She didn't see him pull out a cloth. All she knew was that he had suddenly put his arm around her neck, and the cloth on her mouth. She gasped and inhaled the drug that was on it. Her limbs started to get heavier, and she tried to struggle. But it was too late, she passed out.

The passenger nodded to the pilot and said, "We got her."


	5. Chapter 5

She heard voices... Voices she didn't recognise. She felt a cold breeze brush past her bare skin and realised she had only a small top and something like mini shorts... Wait a minute, she was in her undergarment. What the frak happened? She was blind folded, and chained to something metal. She tried to use the force but realized she couldn't. Someone walked over to her that she did not know. "Ah, ah, ah little one. We've given you a shot of a special chemical that prohibits force activity. The more you try, the more likely you are to, eh... fall over dead."

She froze, and tensed up. Who was this person? All she really knew right now was that she had hardly any clothing on and was in a very, very vulnerable position. She opened her mouth and spoke, "Who are you?" She demanded. "So she can talk! Amazing!" a different man said. She glared in that direction, "Where are my clothes!?" She asked feircly. The response didn't make her happy, "I burned them, oh, and I've got your lightsaber. It will serve me nicely."

She felt his breath on her face and knew he was within inches of her. So she moved her head forward in a quick, strong, jerk and hit him square in the nose. He gave a cry of pain, gave her a backhand across the face and called her 'Bantha Dung', but after that she never heard a peep out of him. She inwardly congragulated herself. She felt a collar go around her neck and felt it tighten. Then a chain was attached to it and her restraints on her wrists were removed.

She took that moment, to grab the leash, yank it forward, and using her lekku for echolocation put a knee swiftly into the handlers gut. She was about to turn to the next opponent went her neck lit up like fire. She felt to the ground and gasped for breath. It was an electric collar. Then she remembered who the passenger was on the ship... "Zygerrians..." She hissed. One laughed and said, "You finally figured it out. Now, you are going to come with us, and we're not going to have any problems, right?"

He got no response.

He scowled and activated the shock collar again. When he was done he asked the same question. Ahsoka hesitated, unwilling to give in to this slaver, but she couldn't take the collar any more... She gave out a quiet 'yes'. He smiled and said good. He lifted her up and gave her a sharp tug. "Come on, onto the ship," He said.

This was making her feel like shavit.

They set down on a planet, and as soon as she got off the ramp her blindfold was taken off. At first the sun hurt her eyes, but she soon blinked that away. She now looked around and about four other ships. All of them unloading prisoners. The other prisoners in her ship were stepping off of the ramp as well. All of the others were being ordered into lines, but not her. She was being led into a building with huge stone pillars, and statues of people beating others into submission. She wanted to destroy it.

She was led up several flights of stairs and if she paused to look or sneer at anyone or anything, she got shocked. So she just looked down and kept walking. Soon they reached a door and a man walked up to her. He smiled pervertedly. He looked up and down her and she just kept her head held high.

"Yes," he said, "She will do nicely," And opened the door. Inside she saw something that disgusted her. The was a women sitting on a throne, with more female slaves all around her, offering her drinks, and foods, and even themselves... There were rooms on all sides where she heard screams. None of them male. Whoever this person on the throne was, she was obviously perverted, sick, and evil. Ahsoka felt raw hatred and anger welling up in her, but she knew if she tried anything she would most likely be turned over to the men... And that was something she didn't even want to _imagine_.

The queen looked up and saw the prisoner. She shooed the slaves away and sat up. She looked up and down Ahsoka, "Who are you?" She asked. Ahsoka didn't answer. She just glared at this 'queen'. The queen glared back and stood up, "Answer me" She said more firmly. Ahsoka did not. And for a reward Ahsoka got a backhand to the cheek. But still she did not answer. The woman grabbed her jaw and forced Ahsoka to look at her.

"Who. Are. You?"

Ahsoka decided to answer.

"I'm your worst nightmare."

The queen gave a sadistic chuckle, and slapped Ahsoka again. The pilot of the ship she was on gave the queen the ticket Ahsoka used to board the ship. "Ahsoka Tano... A nice name." The queen said. "Do you know why you are here?" She asked, Ahsoka kept quiet again. The queen took a drink out of a wine glass and said, "You are here to serve me. To fulfill my every need... My EVERY, need" When the queen repeated that last part it made Ahsoka sick to her stomach... Did the queen mean what Ahsoka thought she meant? 'Force be with me...' Ahsoka thought.

The queen smirked, "Good, I'm glad you understand... Now, get me something to eat. Ahsoka's leash was released. And she looked over to the plate of food on a small table... It had a bread knife on it. She walked over to the table, and picked up a fruit. But in the other hand she grabbed the knife... As soon as she turned around she chucked the fruit at the woman's face, and tried to follow with the knife... But the guards were on her instantly.

She was held down as the queen released a cry of anger. "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME! Guards, take her to Recondition room number four... Teach her a lesson she will never forget." The guards dragged Ahsoka off into one of the rooms on the side, and as soon as the door closed started beating her with their fists, feet, whatever. Her face, her stomach, her arms... She was thrown around the room, slammed into the walls...

The even tortured her a little bit...

She was thrown at the feet of the queen, who was now wearing a new dress. Ahsoka was bruised, and slightly bloody... "Now... You will serve me, and get me something to eat" The queen commanded. Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was doing. She stood up, walked over to the table, grabbed a fruit, and gave it to the queen...

"Feed it to me."

Ahsoka did what she was told. New anger arose in her and she clenched her fist... The queen moaned with delight at the taste of the fruit... "Now go clean up the mess in the room"

Ahsoka was to weak to argue, or defend herself if a fight erupted. She did as she was told...

She couldn't believe it...

She was a slave...

But she would escape.


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks... It had been three weeks. She tried so many times to escape. But nothing she did ever worked.

And she was always punished.

But she stayed strong... Keep fighting. That was constantly going through her mind as she lie clumped in the corned of the room, her blood stained the floor. It was amazing she was still alive after the last stunt she pulled. She smirked to herself as she thought about it.

She clung to the shadows, hugging the wall and moving swiftly. She had about four minutes before the guards found the fire she had set, and by then she would be gone. She kept moving, and soon came to the court yard. There were spotlights and guards patrolling its surface. She easily weeved in between them all and made it to the gate. And she waited. She counted down the minutes in her head. The guards should have all left by now... More minutes passed by and her heart started racing... She suddenly heard shouts, and she assumed it was the guards about the fire she set in the queens chambers.

She was wrong.

They started shouting about an escaped slave...

She knew she had to go now. So she started up the wall that went around the palace.

That's when they saw her. She felt a shock go through her body and she new she was stunned...

And that's how she got where she is now.

Ahsoka thought about how she missed Coruscant, how she missed her friends... And how she knew they would be looking for her.

She knew they would find her.

And they would take her home.

Anakin slammed his fist down on the holo-table. "WHERE IS SHE?" He yelled in frustration. Rex and a few other clones were in the room. They were on board the Resolute II, Anakin's personal ship, which was accompanied by two Acclamator I ships, and two

Consular-Class cruisers.

Rex looked at Anakin, and eyed his lightsaber. "We don't know sir. But we are doing all we can" He said. Anakin looked up and scoffed, "Yeah, well it's obviously not enough is it?" He asked sarcastically. The other two clones in the room glanced at each other, just as Admiral Yularen walked in. "General Skywalker, I believe I have some information you may find usefull"

Anakin looked up at the Admiral, "What is it?" he asked. Yularen walked over to the Holo-Table and pulled up a picture of a Zygerrian Slave ship, "A Zygerrian ship left Coruscant three weeks ago that never registered, that's why it took us so long to find it. We interrogated the dock master and he told us that it carried one passenger. A Togruta passenger."

"Where was it headed?" Anakin asked, he was extremly tense, and Rex could tell that he was extremly anxioux. Admiral Yularen typed in a few coordinates and it pulled up a known criminal planet, Daedra. "Daedra? But the Zygerrians haven't made an establishment there..." Anakin said, "Maybe she isn't still held by the Zygerrians" He suggested. He couldn't stand the thought of Ahsoka being a slave.

"We don't know that" Rex said, Admiral Yularen agreed, "We haven't kept tabs on the planet since the war started. Four years is enough time to make an empire" He said.

Anakin clenched his fists, and looked at the Admiral.

"Admiral, set a course for Daedra."

Anakin punched and kicked the training dummy. Letting out all of his anger on it. He knew that he shouldn't be giving in to the anger. But he couldn't help it. So he ended up having to sweep the training room floor.

He couldn't stand it.

He couldn't stand the fact that he knew for a _fact _ that his little Ahsoka was in the hands of Zygerrians. FRAKIN' ZYGERIANS! He knew first hand what being a slave was like, and to think that Ahsoka, his independent, brave little Padawan- now a knight was being bought by the highest bidder?

It disgusted him.

He knew that she must be feeling pretty abandoned by now. And he couldn't bare to feel like he let her down. So he would keep searching. He wouldn't stop until he found her.

He would bring her home.

Rex lay on his bed. He tossed and turned, trying to sleep but couldn't. He couldn't sleep knowing that his commander, his _friend, _was out there. And he knew that if they didn't find her soon, something bad would happen.

He thought about all of the good times they had together, and imagined himself trying to forget those good times. Even that made his blood boil. He sat up and looked over to his helmet. Half of the marks on it were battles he fought with Ahsoka. He actually had a picture of Ahsoka, Anakin, and himself inside of it.

He sighed and stood up, opening his door, and started off down the hall. He headed down to the training hall to blow off some steam. Apparently General Skywalker was already down there, sweeping up what was left of a training dummy. He smirked, and approached Anakin. "Relieving some stress sir?" He asked sarcastically, Anakin scoffed light-heartedly.

"What else am I supposed to do?" He asked, Rex waited for Anakin to finished and told him that he didn't know. Anakin finished his clean up job, and the duo stepped into the sparring ring.

"Your not going to cheat now are ya sir?" Rex asked jokingly, Anakin smirked. "Nah, but you still won't be able to beat me," he said. "Will see about that" Rex replied, and they went at it.

As they fought, Rex started up a conversation. "So... *grunt* How do you think- *grunt* She's doing?" He asked. He knew he was bringing up a very touchy subject, but he figured that maybe if they talked about it... maybe it would help.

Anakin panted and stepped back... "She can hold her own... She's smart. But she's rebellious. It could lead her to trouble" He said.

Rex nodded, "She is smart... But as you said she probably won't take being a slave too well..."

"Let's hope we get to her before something bad _does _happen"


	7. Chapter 7

Ahsoka took yet another swing with this stupid pickaxe. After her beating she was put into labor work, to break her spirit. (Obviously beating her wasn't working) It must've been at least ninety-five degrees out. It wouldn't have been _that _bad if it wasn't so damn hot out. She wiped her forehead with her forearm and took a breath. She got a glare from one of the guards and got back to work. She was told that if the guards even _thought _she was slacking off, a child, or an elderly person would be chosen for a flogging.

She wouldn't let that happen.

Her body ached, and her stomach screamed out for food. Her throat was raw with thirst. She'd run out of spit a long time ago. She went back to hacking away at the huge stone spire. She didn't even know why the Zygerrians wanted it gone, but apparently, they wanted it gone. She kept on going at it, and eventually heard the meal bell ring. She got in line and waited for her food.

She was given a tray with some sort of slop, and a tin can with really mucky water. She didn't even bother with the slop, she took the can and chugged the water down. Then she ate the slop. It didn't taste as bad as it looked, but still bad enough to make her gag on it. She slowly ate it, and found it quite filling. One of the prisoners, another Togruta male walked up to her and smiled. "It's gross but it has a lot of nutrients... They can't afford starving their slaves" She said.

Ahsoka smiled and shook the man's hand. "Makes sense. I'm Ahsoka" she said, "Yolzar" He replied, and finished his food. He looked at her for a second, deep in thought... "You're a Jedi aren't you?" he asked. She eyed him for a second, before deciding that it didn't really matter if the other slaves knew who she was. "Yeah... How'd you know?" She asked.

"Only a Jedi could last that long in this heat" he said. She chuckled, "Fair enough... Now why do you want to know?" she asked. He smirked, and motioned with his heads for her to follow him, "Come on." She followed him to a small group of slaves in the middle of the whole crowd, where there was the least amount of guards. There were only about three of them in the group not counting her. Two were Twi'leks, and one was a human. One of the Twi'leks was a boy, and the other a girl. The girl was blue in color, with a very athletic build. She kind of looked like Aayla Secura.

The boy was orange in color, he was older than the girl, who was about eighteen or nineteen, placing the boy at around twenty. Yolzar was only about as old as her. The human was about eighteen, with hair that parted down the middle and was pulled behind his ears, but not in a nerdy way. He had on some worn pilot pants, boots, an old white tee shirt, and a denim sleeveless jacket. He had the look of one of those kids from the part of town where everybody had leather jackets and things like that. He nodded to Ahsoka.

She wondered how he hadn't passed out from heat.

She sat down among them and looked around. They were out of earshot of the guards. "Who are you?" The human asked, "Ahsoka Tano," she said. The boy offered his hand and she shook it, "My names James, but you can call me Jimmy if you want" he said. She nodded, and shook the two Twi'leks hands. The girl was named Kosha, and the guy was named Ko.

Yolzar spoke first. "So I suppose you want to know why I brought you over here?" he asked. She nodded, "That would help" she said. He nodded, leaned forward and said quietly, "We're going to escape." Then James leaned forward, "We've been waiting for somebody like you. Somebody who's willing to fight... Especially with your skill" he said. Ahsoka nodded and watched as he drew a map in the ground with a stick.

"Ok, so we are here, on the very edge of this kriffing complex. There are huge walls about a mile out, walls that we can't climb over." "So what do we do if we can't get over the walls?" Ahsoka asked. James pointed to the other side of the drawing, the main gates. Ahsoka shook her head, "No, I tried it _once_. I don't think I'll ever lose the scars..." She said, unconsciously rubbing a huge gash on her shoulder that hadn't completely healed.

Yolzar nodded sympathetically. "We've all had to endure some pain... A lot of pain. But it will work" He said, "How?" Ahsoka asked. James smirked and said, "I've got friends on the outside." "What kind of friends?" "Good ones." Ahsoka nodded at that and decided that it would have to do. James continued going over the plan. "The guard tower on the north west wing has a signal fire. We need to light that to let our boys on the outside know when to begin the assault" he informed the group.

"Who's the best climber here?" Ahsoka inquired. Everybody looked at her. Figures. Kosha raised her hand and said, "I can climb fairly well." Yolzar nodded, "Than you will go with Ahsoka to light the fire, by then James, Ko, and I should be at the gates, and ready to leave. We'll be waiting for you and Ahsoka, but remember, you only have ten minutes to get here before the people on the outside begin their assault. After that I can't say what will happen."

Everybody nodded and thought about the plan. Ahsoka needed more information, "What about patrols? Are there any breaks in the shifts?" She asked. Yolzar nodded, "Yes, but only today" "Why is that?" Yolzar motioned to a small circular building to the west. "Because today they take the most beautiful women... And, well... they'll be late" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

Ahsoka felt disgusted. Part of her wanted to stay and burn this place to the ground, but the other part of her just wanted to leave. She decided that the best way to help these people would be to get out first, then organize a Republic strike against them. Yes, that was the best way to help. She knew it. She couldn't leave this people behind. No way. She would get out, bring her case to the Council, maybe even the Chancellor, and request that she could lead the strike against these slavers..

She would free them all.

* * *

Obi-Wan stepped off of the LAAT/I shuttle and onto the _Resolute II's _vehicle bay floor. Rex and Fives were waiting for him. "General Kenobi, I trust the flight was satisfactory?" Rex said. "My only complaint was the lack of peanuts" Obi-Wan joked, Fives chuckled and followed the two up to the _Resolute's _bridge, where Anakin was waiting for them.

They were already out of hyperspace. Obi-Wan had brought his own ship, _ The Peacekeeper, _a Venator class destroyer to help Anakin with the search, adding to the firepower of the fleet. "How fares the search Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin grunted and continued to type away at a computer. Obi-Wan sighed and decided to get straight to the point.

"The Council still hasn't given you permission to look for Ahsoka on the planet... Not without any hard evidence."

Anakin turned on his old Master, and made no attempt to hide his anger. "HOW DARE THEY!? That, is my PADAWAN out there!" He shouted, everybody stopped and looked at the two. "She's a Knight now Anakin. And you need to control yourself, she's my friend as well" "She is down there Obi-Wan. We need. TO. GET TO HER" Anakin was seething.

Obi-Wan nodded, "That's why I've come over here" He said. Anakin calmed down, and Rex and Fives walked up to them, as well as Wulf Yularen. They all walked into the War Room and activated the holo-table. "The Council hasn't given us permission to invade the planet... But it has given us full authority to search the planet. And if she is indeed on the planet, we will contact the Council and receive further instructions." 

"You can contact the Council all you want Obi-Wan. If she is down there I am going to get her."

"Anakin-"

"No. If she is down there... I will save her."


	8. Chapter 8

Rex checked his weapons one more time. They were taking a small team down to scout a possible location that Ahsoka could be held. He shoved his DC-17 Blaster Pistols into their holsters and watched General Kenobi and Anakin step into the LAAT/S (The stealth version of the LAAT/I). Behind them was another soldier, who was carrying a custom DLT-20A blaster rifle, which was just a much beefy-er version of the DC-15 rifle.

His gun had an adjustable optic on it, a laser on the side, and a bipod. He also had a DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System. His helmet was held in between his hip and arm. Just like the rest of his armor, it was sage green. It was strange though, because the visor spread almost of the entire front side of the helmet, and had a skull painted on it. It kind of looked like a bubble, on more angular. Not only that but it was silver in color. His armor was some he had not seen before, and was green, like the bottom part of the helmet that attacked to the neck, 'Definitely a Specialist' he thought, and as the man walked up to the LAAT/S Rex got a good look at his face

He had a shaved head, and blue eyes. A scar went up across his right eye lid and a little up into his forehead. He looked Rex in the eye, and nodded, "Sir," He said. He had a sort of gravelly/gruff voice. It was deep, and Rex could immediately tell this man had been through a lot. Nodding back, Rex followed him into the LAAT/S. Once to doors were sealed and they were on their way into space, the briefing began.

"Alright, first off I would like you to meet the Specialist that is accompanying us today," Anakin started, motioning to the man behind Rex. Fives was also in the ship. "I would like you to meet Lieutenant Colonel , John Faye. But he prefers you just call him 'Emile'" Anakin said. Rex looked at 'Emile' just as the Specialist put his helmet on. Following suit, Rex watched General Kenobi pulled out a Holo-Projector.

Pressing a button on it, The Negotiator looked to Fives and Emile. "We only have a basic layout of the complex, so we will need men with your abilities to improvise," he said, and pulled up the layout. The place was MASSIVE. It was surrounded by one main wall, with guard towers on every corner. Inside was what looked like a castle, with one main tower in the center, and it was also protected by a wall. Also with walls and towers. The terrain surround the place was highly vegetated.

"We have no idea how the castle is laid out. That's why we need your help, Fives and Emile. I assume you both have been briefed on the mission?" He said, Fives and Emile nodded, and Fives spoke, "Yes sir. We are going to infiltrate the base and rescue Commander Tano." Obi-Wan glared at Anakin, "No... We are not. We are simply going to see if she is even there" Obi-Wan clarified.

"Wait, you mean to tell me we don't even know if she is here?" Fives asked, ever so slightly annoyed. He had worked with the Commander a few times, and they had quickly become friends. Rex felt the same way, "Sir? How can we not know she is here? Can't you... Sense her, or something?" He asked. Had worked with the Jedi for a long time, but still didn't understand the Force.

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's not that simple, Rex. The point is, this is a recon mission, we will not storm the place" He said. "But it's a slave camp nonetheless!" Argued Fives. Obi-Wan was about to rebuttal and end the conversation when the so far silent Emile chimed in. "Sir," He said. All eyes turned to him, "If we don't have sufficient information, storming in would be suicide."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Finally somebody is talking sense," He said. "However," Emile continued, "If this 'Ahsoka' is your friend, why would you just wait for orders?" He asked. Obi-Wan sighed, "It's not that I don't want to go in and help her... I really do. But mine and Anakin's recent endeavors have... Well, left us on bad terms with the Council, and I'd rather not stoke the fire... No matter how much I wish I could just burst in and save Ahsoka."

Anakin was shocked at Obi-Wan's 'sharing of feeling'. It wasn't often that it happened, and he realized how selfish he had been. He was the one that put him and Obi-Wan on bad terms with the Council. (But that was a story for a different time). Placing a hand on his Master's shoulder, Anakin said, "I understand." Obi-Wan nodded, and the pilot gave the thirty seconds signal. "DROP OFF IN THIRTY!" He shouted.

Obi-Wan and Anakin grabbed two green camouflage cloaks, and placed them over their shoulders. Fives, Emile, and Rex grabbed the safety handles above them. "FIFTEEN TO DROP!" The 'windows' of the LAAT/I opened, but not the doors, and allowed them some view of what they were going to jump into. It was a rainforest. They broke through the forest canopy, and were now only feet above the ground. "JUMP ON MY MARK!"

"MARK!" The doors opened. And they all jumped out. The hit the ground with several_thuds, _and spread out. After waiting ten minutes to see if any of the locals had seen them. They slowly appeared out of the bushes and looked at each other. Anakin spoke first, "The slave camp is about a mile and a half to the east. Make sure you have all of your gear" He said.

After they had all sounded off they headed off in the direction of the camp. The sun was setting.

* * *

After about an hour of running, they found it. They all stood on a ridge that overlooked the place. It was still a little ways off, but they could get to it on foot. They also had an amazing vantage point over the complex. Rex handed Anakin some binoculars, and looked around the courtyard... "I don't see her anywhere sir..." Rex said. "I don't either Rex," said the General.

Emile pointed to the other side of the prison. "Sir, it looks like this ridge curves around to the other side of the prison. I could make it around and get a good view of the other side," He suggested. Anakin nodded, and said, "Good idea. Take Rex with you and find out what you can." Rex and Emile nodded, and ran off.

They crawled up to the edge of the cliff and pulled out the binoculars. Looking around for a second, Emile handed to binoculars to Rex, "Is that her?" he asked. Looking to the spot that Emile pointed to. His heart leapt up to his throat at what he saw. It was her. She was running around from slave to slave... Telling them something. "Do have any idea what she's saying?" Emile asked.

"No. But look down..." Whispered Rex. Emile did so, and saw something that shocked him. Hidden in the foliage was a refitted, and red painted separatist tank with about ten guys sitting on it. Then Rex pointed to the left. A few hundred feet off there was another group. And another, and another. "Do you think that's what Ahsoka is telling the slave's about?" Asked Rex.

"I'd bet the farm on it," Said Emile. Rex reported to Obi-Wan and Anakin and told them about Ahsoka. He heard the two Generals sigh, and then told them about the mounting rebellion. "If they indeed are mounting a rebellion... We cannot get involved. The Council said only to report back if we found her _and _there was no way for her to escape."

Emile heard the argument between Anakin and Obi-Wan from where he was laying.

Eventually Anakin gave in and the two were ordered to hold position and wait. Emile rolled over on to his back, pressed a button on his wrist and told Rex to wake him when something happened. "What are you going to be doing?" Rex asked. "Taking a nap and listening to Eminem" Was the response. Rex silently wondered who that was and decided to ask him later. He went to watch duty.

Emile awoke to Rex shaking his shoulder. One of the guard towers now had a fire lit in it. "What's going on?" Asked Emile. Rex pointed down to the now active men below them and said, "Rebellion."

Emile watched as the tanks started firing on the walls.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin watched as the tanks blew holes in the walls, and drove through them. The sirens started blaring, and guards started rushing out of the palace. A shuttle left the single landing pad, and Anakin got on his communicator. _::Admiral! Don't let that ship get past you!:: _He said. Obi-Wan was on the binoculars, watching the prison riot below them. He handed them to Anakin.

Looking down the binoculars, the first thing he saw, to his joy, was his Padawan... 'Former Padawan' He corrected himself. He would have to get used to that. She had stolen one of the guards electro-staves, and was now using it against them. Everything seemed to be going well, the rebels were quickly gaining ground, the tanks making excellent progress.

Until the Zygerrian ships flew over head.

They mowed down the slaves, rebels, and tanks alike with their canons.

Ahsoka was now taking cover behind the rubble of one of the fallen guard towers. After one of the ships had flown overhead, she leapt over it and took out another few guys. Then one of the ships leveled just in front of her. Reaching her arms out, she used the force to pull it down...

* * *

Coughing and sputtering, Ahsoka waved away the smoke from her face. She had pulled the ship down too close to her, and she barely dodged it. A guard charged her, and she flipped him over her shoulder, smashing his skull into the ground. She found her way to a group of rebels that were fighting for their lives. Jimmy was at the lead. He too had an electro-stave and was using it skillfully. "COME ON!" He shouted, and charged forward. He didn't see the Zygerrian with a blaster.

"NO!"

Ahsoka ran forward and tried to save him. But it was too late. The world seemed to slow... He was the center of this plan. The leader of these rebels. Without him, she watched them die one by one. Then she saw Ko and Kosha get beaten to death by some guards. And then Yolzar. She was now alone. Surrounded by guards. One of them walked up to her, and activated his electro-whip.

She snarled at him.

* * *

Anakin could hardly watch as Ahsoka was beaten with the whip.

The next day Obi-Wan tried to contact the Council... But the fleet was too far and the transmission failed. Now they were left with no options, as Rex and Emile walked back to them. "...Is she still alive?" Rex asked. He had lost sighed of Ahsoka. Anakin nodded sadly. Rex knew what that meant, "We have to do something!" He shouted.

Anakin stood up and faced him in his anger, "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!?" He yelled. Obi-Wan grabbed his shoulder and pointed to what remained of the courtyard... The guards were lining up prisoners.

In execution order.

Ahsoka was alone. At the very front of the mass of people. Anakin froze. "No... I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" He shouted, and tried to run off. Obi-Wan grabbed his arm. Anakin looked at him, pure anger in his eyes. "You're not going alone," Obi-Wan said. The anger in Anakin's eyes dissipated a little, and he looked to Fives, Rex, and Emile. They all nodded.

"We're coming too."

The peaked over what was left of the wall. The field marshal was giving a speech. "In accordance to Zygerrian law, the ones to be executed will be given their last words..." He stopped and waiting for them to say something. A minute went by with silence. And he was about to tell the guards to fire when a small, sad, female voice spoke up... and started to sing.

It was Ahsoka.

_"Ohhh, misty eye of... the mountain belooooowww..."_

It was a simple song that she had learned from Anakin (of all people). It almost broke his heart to hear her singing it.

_"Keep careful watch of my brother's souuuls..."_

_"Annnd if the sky should be filled with... Smoooke..."_

_"Keep watching over Durin's sons..."_

Several other voices who knew this song chimed in.

_"If this is to end in fire  
Then we should all buurn together  
Watch the flames climb highhh into the night_

Calling out fatheeeerr, oh  
Stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn auuuburn on  
The mountain side... high

And if we should die tonight  
Then we should all die together  
Raise a glass of wiiiine... for the last time

Calling out fatheeer, oh  
Prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn auuuburn on  
The mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the skyyyyyy

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the treeeeees  
And I see fiiiiire  
Hollowing sooouuuls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeeeze  
And I hope that you remember me"

She was looking up now, directly into the guards eyes. Now it was a roaring chorus.

_ "Oh, should my people faaall  
Then surely I'll do the same  
Confined in mountain haaalls  
We got too close to the flame_

Calling out father, ooooh,  
Hold fast and weeee will  
Watch the flames burn auuuburn on  
The mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the treees  
I see fiiiiire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fiiiiiire  
Blood in the breeeze  
And I hope that you remember me."

She knew death was close now. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

_"And if the night is buurning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns  
Then my brothers will die  
And as the sky is falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out_

_Now I see fire_  
_Inside the mountains_  
_I see fire_  
_Burning the treeees_  
_I see fiiiire_  
_Hollowing souls_  
_I see fiiiiiire_  
_Blood in the breeze..."_

The final words were spoken just above a whisper as the guard raised his hand to the firing squad. When it dropped... So would they.

It was then that blaster fire ripped through the Zygerrians. Fives, Rex, and Emile all ran forward, each of their lasers hitting its mark. The guards all took cover and returned fire as Anakin rushed over to Ahsoka, cutting her bonds. She collapsed to her knees as he put her arms protectively around her. "Master..." She said, another tear rolling down her cheek.

Wiping it away, he helped her up. When she tried to take a step however, her legs gave out. Picking her up one arm under her neck and one under the legs, he carried her through the hole in the wall as Obi-Wan covered their escape... The slaves followed them as they ran. Obi-Wan and Emile bringing up the rear. Obi-Wan activated his comm-link.

"Admiral Yularen!? Are you there?" he asked. _::Yes sir. Would you mind telling me what's going on?:: ::Let's just say we could use some explosive help right about now!:: ::Understood, sir:: _and with that, the transmission was ended. They made it a half a mile before they had to stop. Ahsoka had passed out. Looking down at his stained sleeves, he realized Ahsoka was bleeding. Bad. "OBI-WAN!" He called.

"WHAT, ANAKIN?" "WE NEED TO GET TO THE SHIP!" "I KNOW!" " .BLEEDING! BAD! IT MUST BE FROM THE WHIPPING SHE GOT LAST NIGHT!" "WE SHOULD HAVE REINFORCMENTS VERY SOON!" As soon as Obi-Wan said that, five BTL-B Y-Wing bombers flew overhead, dropping bombs on the Zygerrians, as well as continuing on the flight path and decimating the remains of the prison.

Everybody cheered as ten gunships landed, one of them was full of clones, mostly medics. A medic Joined Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, and Emile on one of the gunships.

Anakin spoke to the pilot, "We need to get to the _Resolute _NOW, before she dies!"

* * *

**Song used: Ed Sheeran, I see fire. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. DO NOT SKIP THIS!

_**THIS ANNOUNCMENT IS IMPORTANT TO THE STORY! Don't worry I'm not taking a break. Hey guys, how you been? Hope you've been enjoying the story. Anyway, I just wanted to thank all of you for reading it. And I also want to say that if you have any suggestions, just PM them to me. What I want to say though is that, I'm losing need to update. Let me explain. Reviews=food. Food=need. Need=updates. The reason I say this is because I get around 200 hits a chapter. It's not that I'm entirely disappointed, but I have lost like thirteen stories because of lack of reviews. And I really love this story. Again, not blaming anybody for lack of reviews, but they not only encourage me to update, but I also love instructive criticism. **_

_**Anyway, just throwing that out there! Updates will be coming in soon!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Anyway just wanted to say thanks for keeping up with me and I hope you enjoy the story. Oh, and here, this is Emile... But with a small skull on the front... And green. READ ON! REVIEW!**

** . /-Ly21k_xUWH8/UKE1JtSeVoI/AAAAAAAAGMI/FMXbxIc6L3E/s1600/MP_Armors_Final_ROGUE_ **

* * *

Pain.

That was the first thing she felt. Utterly agonizing pain on that was focused mainly on her back.

The second thing that she felt was the _comfort_. She wasn't on the cold ground as she had been getting used to the last month. She was in a bed, a nice, warm, soft bed. She wanted to sink into it and never come out. She was lying face down. Then she tried to open her eyes. That was a mistake, and she instantly shut them, thanks to the piercing white light that flooded her vision.

She tried again, this time slowly blinking away the light until her eyes focused. She saw she was in a medical room. She wasn't on Daedra anymore... She was safe. A silent tear of joy rolled down her cheek. Then she remembered who it was that saved her. 'Skyguy...' She thought. She wanted to run to him, to thank him for getting her out of that hell-hole. So she tried to get up.

Probably one of the worst mistakes of her life.

The already horrible pain all through her back multiplied tenfold. She let out a gasp of pain and tried to breath, but found she couldn't for a few seconds. This was worse than almost anything she had ever faced. She heard the metal foot steps of a medical droid as he walked up to her. "Please, remain seated" It said. She nodded, "How are you feeling?" It asked, she opened her mouth to speak, and rasped, "My back hurts..."

The droid nodded, "It will pass in due time. In a few hours you will at least be able to move around. In a day or two the pain will be completely gone," It informed her. She looked at him tried to nod, but her neck screamed out in pain. "Would you like a pain killer for the time being?" He asked. She said yes, and watched as he injected her with a full syringe of blue-ish liquid. After a few minutes he rolled her over. There was only a dull ached in her back.

A cup of water was held to her mouth and she gladly drank it all... In about two seconds flat. The droid got a small beep on its data pad, and looked at her, "Excuse me. I have other patients that require attention," and walked out the door. She sat there in silence for a minute, thanking God that she was still alive. Then she decided to look down at herself.

Her upper body from the lower chest up was covered in bandages, but she could feel that they went from her shoulders down to her hips, and wrapped around her like a belt, 'At least the droids respect privacy...' she thought. She had on her legs her dark grey leggings/pants. Only they were cut into shorts, because her right knee was bandaged. Next to her bed were her boots.

She was about to reach for the pitcher of water the was on a night stand next to her bed when a knock was heard at her door. "Come in," She still had a small rasp. The door slid open, and Rex, Fives, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and a green guy walked in. Rex spoke first, "Heeey, kid. How you feel?" He asked. "Bad," was her reply. "Ah come on, Commander. You'll be alright. Pretty soon you'll be out and slicing through klankers in no time," He said.

"Thanks Rex."

Ahsoka then looked to Fives, who was awkwardly holding a box of chocolate, and some balloons... He looked at her and said, "I know we're not really that well acquainted... But, uh... Here you go," He said, and set them down. She gave a small laugh, "Thanks Fives." She then turned to Obi-Wan and Anakin. Obi-Wan spoke first, "How are you feeling Ahsoka?" He asked, she told him that her back hurt.

Then Anakin spoke up.

"Ahsoka, I am _so. Sorry. _for what happened to you, I-" He was in mid-apology when she cut him off, "Master, don't. There was nothing you could've done" the eighteen year old Togruta said. "I could've searched harder... I could've gotten here faster, I could've saved you sooner. Then you wouldn't be in this condition. Then you could be back home with us and-" Again he was cut off.

"MASTER-" She tried to shout but broke into a coughing fit. Grabbing a glass and filling it with water, Anakin held it to Ahsoka's lips. Drinking it greedily, she took a breath and went on, "Master... I'm asking you, do you REALLY think that you could've done something?" She asked. "I'm the Chosen One... I'm supposed to stop things like this from happening..." He said. Ahsoka looked at him with pleading eyes... "There was nothing you could've done."

She knew he hated hearing it, but she wouldn't let him beat himself up over it. He looked at her and slowly started to nod. She smiled and looked at Obi-Wan, "Thanks for keeping Skyguy here from doing something stupid" She said jokingly. That brought Anakin back down to earth. "Hey..." He said ever so slightly annoyed, Obi-Wan smirked. "Yes, well, Force knows what he would've done if I hadn't been there."

"Ok, I'm right here" Anakin said.

"I dunno, we could've blamed it on the Seppies and just watched" Said Rex. This got a good chuckle from everybody.

"Can anybody see me?"

Ahsoka was about to tease her master further when the medical droid came in. "So she is awake," It said matter-of-factly. Then it turned to the guests, "I must now remove her bandages and see what else I can do, if you don't mind?" It motioned to the door. Rex, Fives, Obi-Wan, and the so far silent new guy all left. "Ahsoka?" Anakin asked, she nodded. He was her master after all, so she didn't mind. As long as she didn't have to sit up.

He wouldn't have left otherwise.

He needed to see what had happened to her.

She rolled over, and let the droid take off the bandages. Instead of simply unwrapping them, the droid simply cut them off. Probably because if he unwrapped them, she would've had to be sitting up. And her master was in the room so... After the bandages had been removed, she cringed as a breath of air escaped Anakin's lips... He could already tell she would have many of these scars for life.

But there was one huge cut, among the many other small ones, that stood out amongst the rest. It was a gash that went from her right shoulder, almost completely down to her left hip... It wasn't even fully healed. He unconsciously reached out a hand to touch it, but retracted it. "Ahsoka..." He breathed. She tried to crack a joke... "Is it really that bad...?" It sounded more solemn then light hearted and she knew it.

Anakin left the room.

* * *

She sighed as the cool bacta did it's work. A few hours she was shown the pictures of her back. She had to force herself not to cry. She once heard somewhere that pain is just weakness leaving your body... But it didn't stop it from hurting any less. She now had on pristine white bandages, that were wrapped around her in the same way they had been before, leaving only her abdomen exposed.

She stepped into the mess hall, and instantly heard the silence. Almost everybody eating was from Torrent company. Everyone was looking at her. She recognized Rex as he walked up to her. Sensing her un-comfort at having so many gazes fixed upon her, Rex shouted, "Alright, get back to your chow boys!" Everybody did as they were told, but not without sparing yet another glance at her.

After she got her tray of actual _food_, Rex led her over to a table where Fives, himself, and that same new guy was sitting. Not recognizing his armor, she concluded that he must be a Specialist. Then she recognized his helmet. He was there when Anakin saved her. Sitting down, and after taking a moment to decide what to eat first, she decided to gorge into her food.

Rex was surprised, normally Ahsoka wouldn't be eating like a wolf... But then again, she was abnormally thin. Rex momentarily wondered how much she had been fed versus how much she was forced to work. Then he noticed how Emile's fists were clenched on the table. That's when Rex got a better understanding of this Specialist. That's when he understood more of who he was.

Emile couldn't stand knowing what the Zygerrians did to this woman.

It wouldn't go unpunished.

And if Rex assumed correctly, Emile was taking Ahsoka down to Hell with him.


	11. Chapter 11

It took three days.

Three days for the bacta to heal her, in which they (Anakin and the others, not her,) had gone to Naboo to help Padme with a threat to her life. (But they had ditched the fleet that came with them). The scars were still there. Everyday when she woke she would look in the mirror, and wish that it wasn't real. Wished that it could've been different... That it never happened. But another part of her was... almost glad that it did happen. Because it made her stronger, made her grow as a person. Sure she was still Snips, the fun, bold, snippy Togruta that she would always be.

But there was another part of her now. A... darker, part. Not in the sense that she was angry, but that she now knew what others suffered, all because of man's natural dominant side. She sighed. There was still good in the Galaxy, and that was why she fought-what she would always fight for. She heard a knock at her door, and she slipped on a tank top. "Come in," she said.

Emile walked in.

The two had gotten to know each other a little bit the past three days. Mostly during sparring sessions, in which he volunteered to rehabilitate her. She looked at him and said, "I thought it was Saturday." He nodded. "So is there a surprise session?" She asked. He shook his head no, and sat down, "No... I've come to ask you something..." He said, he sounded like what he was about to ask was very serious.

It was.

"I'm to going to Daedra," he said. Ahsoka immediately tensed, "Why?" she asked. "To free the slaves," Was his reply. Ahsoka knew it would come to this. She had asked Anakin about it multiple times, and he always told her, 'When you're better.' Well, now she was better. "I'm going with you," She said, stepping behind a changing screen. The tank and night pants she was wearing were hung over the top, and when she appeared, she was dressed in her Jedi outfit.

The one with the open back.

He nodded, "I was just about to ask you that. I also need you to convince General Skywalker."

Ahsoka froze, "You haven't talked to him about this?" "He's been on Naboo since we got here." Ahsoka groaned. Figures. He was probably with Padme. The lovebirds. Though she would never tell anybody. She knew what it was like to love. Sometimes she wondered if they were married.

John, she never called him Emile, spoke up, "I need you to talk to him. Even if I could contact him, he's not in a talking mood... Not after what happened at the med bay..." He said. Ahsoka nodded quietly, remembering feeling the utter anger eminating from her Master.

"I'll talk to him."

* * *

Ahsoka knocked on Padme's door. The former queen was currently staying at a small house on a lovely little island in a lake. When the door opened, Padme gave a nice smile, and greeted her friend with a hug, "Ahsoka, it's so good to see you!" She said, "Please, come in." Ahsoka did so, and was soon lead to the living room. Taking a seat on a couch, she gratefully took a cup of tea that was offered to her.

Taking a quick sip of the liquid, Ahsoka smiled, "Mmmm... I always have loved Naboo's tea," She said. Padme agreed, "Yes, the trees here do grow rather good tea leaves, these were picked just a few days ago," She said. Ahsoka nodded and set the cup down, looking down at the floor. "How are you feeling?" Padme asked, Ahsoka didn't usually just look down at the floor. Ahsoka gave a small smile, "I'm fine... I just need to speak to Anakin. I thought I could find him here."

This caught Padme off guard, "W-what? N-no he's not here. Why would he be?" She asked. Ahsoka inwardly smiled at the Senators attempts to hide it. Besides the shaky start Padme did sound very convincing. But Ahsoka decided that now that she had brought it up, she should just come out with it, "Padme, it's fine. I've kept your secret so far haven't I?" Ahsoka said.

Padme sighed in defeat. 'She usually doesn't give up so easy,' Thought Ahsoka, "Is it really that obvious?" Asked Padme. Ahsoka smiled and gave a small shrugged, "Just to those who know Anakin. By the way, where is he?" She asked. Padme looked at Ahsoka and said, "He left yesterday... Said he had some unfinished business... He wouldn't tell me what it was about though..." Padme admitted. Ahsoka frowned, and she instantly knew what it meant.

"I do. How long yesterday, ago did he leave?" Ahsoka asked, standing up. "He left just after nightfall, he thought I was asleep" Said Padme. Ahsoka nodded and thanked the Senator, and turned to leave. That was when Padme saw the scar. "Ahsoka..." She breathed, Ahsoka turned to her, a sad look on her face. "Is it really that bad?" She asked, Padme gave a small smile, "I have one too... Well, three... Has Anakin ever told you about Geonosis?" Padma asked.

Ahsoka nodded, and remembered that Anakin had told about what had happened to Padme. Padme gave a final sentence, "I know what it's like." Ahsoka understood what the Senator had meant, so she nodded, and left. She ran over to the LAAT/I that was waiting for her and got on board. John was waiting for her. After she stepped in and the doors closed, John asked her where he was.

"On Daedra."

* * *

Two fighters connected to their hyperspace rings came out of hyperspace. One was a magenta Eta-2 Actis class light interceptor. The other was an upgraded Delta-7B Aethersprite class light interceptor, which was painted black. Ahsoka, in her Eta-2 looked to her right, where John was. She activated her comm and said, "Look, there's Anakin's hyperspace ring," She pointed to the yellow ring that was floating not far off from them

"Why yellow?" Asked John, "He likes it" was his answer. "I'm pin pointing his fighter's signal, follow me" Ahsoka said, as they both detached from their rings. The flew over the planet's surface a bit, flying over several ruined Zygerrian ship wrecks, and towns. Ahsoka was horrified. "Master... How could you..." She breathed. She couldn't believe the destruction her Master had caused... She knew that if she didn't find him soon, something very bad would happen. She might lose her Master in more ways than one.

"Look!" John pointed to a yellow Eta-2 that was sitting on a ridge, not too far away from a Zygerrian military outpost. Ahsoka and Emile landed their ships near Anakin's and jogged over to it. R2-D2 was in the port. "Artoo!" She called. The astromech turned its head, and whistled loudly, popping out of his port and rushing over to Ahsoka, giving a series of panicked whistles and whines.

"Artoo, calm down. Where's Anakin?" She asked, the droid turned and rolled over to the edge of the ridge they were one. He was facing in the direction of the outpost. Ahsoka heard somebody scream.

"Oh no..." She breathed, "Artoo, watch the ships!" She said, and sprinted off in the direction of the outpost, John not too far behind.

Artoo gave a long and sad whistle as he watched his friend run off.

* * *

Ahsoka stood and stared horrified at what she saw. The ground was littered with dead bodies. It made her stomach churn to think that Anakin could've done this... She couldn't report this to the Council, even if she was a Knight. She couldn't watch Anakin get expelled... No matter how _wrong _this was. She swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly walked forward.

She entered one of the buildings, and had to step over dead bodies as she walked. She started to hear the familiar sound of blasters, and the hum of a light saber. She subconsciously put her hand on her own light saber. She turned a corner, and came to a mess hall. She saw the glow of a blue light saber, and she smelled the stink of burnt flesh.

She saw Anakin.

She saw his eyes. They had changed. They were now filled with anger, and hate. They had a yellow tint to them. He cut down yet another Zygerrian. There was one survivor, that was cowering for his life. Anakin raised his blade... "Master..." His eyes flashed over to her. She looked at him, horrified at what he was doing. He arms hang limply at her sides, her eyes asking him that one question... Why?

He looked at her, "Ahsoka, why are you here?" He asked, lowering his blade a little. "Why are _you_ here Master? Why are you doing this?" Ahsoka asked, her voice was pleading, begging him to stop this. "THEY DID THIS TO YOU!" He shouted in his anger. "Master, you can't give in to anger! You'll fall to the dark side! Anakin... Please, stop!" She said. He lowered his head. John walked up behind Ahsoka, his DLT-20A raised, and aimed at the Jedi.

Only none of them saw him.

He was invisible.

"No! It was my fault that you got hurt, I was supposed to protect you! I'm the Chosen one for Force's sake! I should've prevented this!" He said. "Master, you've taught me to never back down from a fight," Ahsoka said, "But you also told me not to use my light saber unless absolutely necessary. If you do this, then everything you've taught me... Was a lie!" Ahsoka shouted.

"...Then one more lie won't hurt."

Anakin raised his blade. And brought it down, only to collide with Ahsoka's green one. His eyes flared, and he turned to her, leveling himself for a duel.

"Master... Please..."

"You have one more chance to leave."

"I'm sorry Anakin... I can't."

"Have it your way then."

She could sense the dark side of the Force. It was trying to gain control of Anakin.

She wouldn't let it happen. She raised her blade to his.


	12. Chapter 12

They stood there, staring at each other. Ahsoka's sapphire eyes, staring straight into yellow tinted ones. They stayed like that for a minute, daring the other to make a move, or, in Ahsoka's case, silently begging him not to. He narrowed his eyes, and for a second Ahsoka could see that Anakin was fighting back. That's when he struck.

He swung his blade in a strong diagonal swipe. She deflected it down, and as that happened, Anakin kept it going, crouching down, and using that same momentum to swing around and take a swipe at her legs. She swiftly jump over it, and they were at it. Down, left, diagonal, upward swipe, jab. They each knew what the other would do. Ahsoka wished she had her Shoto, which she still hadn't had time to rebuild. His more powerful strikes were pushing her back.

She needed an opening.

Then she saw it. He pulled back to far in readying for another strike. That left his ribs open. She quickly took advantage of the opportunity, and delivered a strong roundhouse to his right ribcage. He flew a few feet, mainly because he wasn't prepared for it, and shoved himself up off the ground. Ahsoka didn't waste any time. She quickly followed up, with her blade in the reverse grip, she swung her arm as though it was a downward punch, and slammed her blade into his, as he raised it to protect his skull.

She was pushed back by a strong Force push, and raised her blade again. Anakin tried a half diagonal swipe downward. With one arm. This left him absolutely exposed. Whatever happened to him had clearly ruined his ability to fight. Ahsoka charged straight forward. Turning to the side, as his blade rushed straight past her. Not losing to momentum, and before she crashed into his chest, she brought her elbow up, and rammed it into his jaw. She followed that by flat palming him in the chest, using the Force to throw him backwards twenty feet.

He flew backwards, and hit the wall, knocking it down. Then, before she could respond, Anakin moved forward with amazing speed, and rammed his metal fist into her face.

That frickin' hurt.

She fell back on her head. And groaned... "Uhhhhh," Anakin circled around her, and started laughing. "Your weak! I always knew you were... Time to finish this." He raised his blade high above his head, ready to bring it down on Ahsoka, who was now on her hands and knees. She looked up at him defiantly. "You do what you have to Master... I won't argue..." She said.

Then she saw it again, only stronger. His eyes flashed blue for a second, and she could see Anakin again, he stumbled back and shook his head, trying to break free. But it was replaced once again by the Dark Side... And he kicked her face, sending her and her light saber sprawling to the floor, in different directions. He raised his blade again, ready to kill her.

Several things happened at once then.

First, time slowed down, and as he swung the blade down, it felt like an eternity was passing. Second, John deactivated his camouflage, and started sprinting towards Anakin. Then, just as the blade was about to plunge into her flesh, John threw himself against Anakin, slamming him into another wall, simultaneously grabbing Anakin's light saber and throwing it away.

John and Anakin stood up, John had a combat knife in his hand, Anakin simply glared at him and raised his hands in an offensive position. They were ready. John moved first, swinging his empty fist into Anakin's stomach, just as Anakin rammed his metal fist into Johns visor, shattering it. They both stumbled back and faced each other again. Anakin called his blade to his hand, and John picked up Ahsoka's, activating it, and raising it into a defensing posture. It was no different than using a sword.

Anakin attacked first, swinging his blade down. John blocked it, and spun to the right, swiping at Anakin's neck. Anakin ducked to avoid having his head decapitated, he then brought his human hand up in a huge upper cut. John took it like a man and was immediately back on track. They went at it. One, a Master with a light saber, the other a skilled hand to hand combat specialist.

Anakin ducked a roundhouse to his face, and tried to cut Johns other foot off. John jump/spun over it and was back on his feet. He then took the offensive with many, quick strong strike. Left, right, up left, jab. He was unpredictable. Anakin actually had a challenge, he soon found this out as he was being pushed back. John was unrelenting, then he messed up, he sacrificed his footing for a bigger swing.

Anakin took the opportunity to swipe his legs out from under him. John fell, and rolled out of the way to avoid his skull from being penetrated by the blue blade. He did a hand spring up and rammed his feet into Anakin's chest, sending him stumbling backwards. He followed up by ramming a full on punch to his chest. Anakin stumbled back even more, gasping for breath.

Ahsoka shook her head, and regretted that decision as her headache increased. Then her eyes widened, she looked over to John, who was standing over Anakin, who was on one knee, clutching his chest. He was going to kill him. Then, something unexpected happened... Anakin spoke. Not the evil one, but Anakin, "*Cough* Loud...*Cough* Noises...*Cough*" He said, and yelled in pain as something started to happen to him.

John immediately understood, and pulled out a grenade. A sonic grenade. He pulled his helmet on over his head, which still offered ear protection, and he covered Ahsoka's ears, as he pressed the button, and rolled it towards Anakin. It started to emit a glass shattering sound. Anakin threw his head back, and his eyes rolled into his head as something came out of his mouth... A dark purple thing... John took the chance to slice it in half.

It fell out of Anakin's mouth, and he deactivated the grenade, as well as Ahsoka's light saber. After he gave her back her light saber, and made sure Anakin was out cold, he picked up one of the... Worm halves. Ahsoka slowly got up. She gazed at Anakin for a second, and checked him for any serious injuries. After concluded that the most serious thing was a possible collapse lung, which chances were only slight, through the use of the Force, she looked at what John was holding.

He looked over at her, "You ok?" He asked, she nodded, "What did you do to him?" She asked. "Doesn't matter" Was his simple, and slightly annoyed reply. Ok... Not really the answer she was expecting, but he probably was happy with having to have fought a Jedi that he was supposed to serve under. Or maybe it was just his helmet, which she could see was now obviously, broken. The visor now revealed nearly half of his face.

She then started to actually look at the worm. It was dark purple, with a red line running down its back. It was organic, and it kind of reminded her of the worms she and Barriss fought on the way back from Geonosis. She shuddered at the memory. But the more she looked at it, the more it looked like one... But the other worms didn't turn the clones into Siths... Maybe Dooku had gotten his hands on them... But it was just a theory... And she knew just who to confirm it with.

"Any idea of what it is?" Asked John, "Maybe... But I know just who to ask about them."


	13. Chapter 13

Ahsoka stepped into a bar. She looked around for the tell tale helmet... And there she was. Asajj Ventress. It had taken them five days to get here... To get to Tatooine. That first had to stop at Coruscant, and report to the Council, to whom they hid the murders of the Zygerrian... However, they did tell the Council about Anakin... And he was now back on Coruscant, under close watch in the Halls of Healing. The worm was also being studied there.

That gave her a chance to get Asajj's light sabers. Making sure she had them safely hidden in her robe, Ahsoka stealthily walked up to the bounty hunter, who was nonchalantly playing with a credit in her hand. "Hey, you" She said. Asajj sat up and looked at Ahsoka. "You..." She sneered. Before anything could be said, Ahsoka pulled out Asajj's blades. "Where did you get those?" The hunter asked.

"Doesn't matter. All I need is information."

Obviously wanting her blades back, Asajj agreed, "What kind of information?" she asked. Ahsoka set down a Holo-Projector, that pulled up a picture of the worm... Or, what was left of it. Asajj chuckled, "So... He's finally found a good use for the pests..." She said distractedly. "So you know what they are?" Ahsoka asked, "They're native to Korriban, the home world of the Sith. Once they get inside of you, they take control, using the victims emotions so that it seems the person is doing right... We used to call them Spawns of the Sith. Nobody knows where they came from... But if you step foot on that planet, your chances of getting one are very high... But... Isn't this about Daedra?" Asajj asked.

Ahsoka looked at her, "How do you know about that?" "Everybody's talking about it, some Jedi went on a killing spree... But these worms aren't native to Daedra..."

"Dooku..." Ahsoka growled. Asajj was curious, "Tell me, why is it you want to know? Wait, is that what happened to your nose? Did Master Ani throw a fit a having to be your master again? Hahahahaha!" Asajj mocked her. Ahsoka subconsciously rubbed her bandaged nose and glared at her and said, in a very sarcastic voice, "Thanks for the help" and started to walk off "Hey Padawan-" "I'm a knight!" "Whatever. Give Dooku my regards!"

"Mmmmm... No."

* * *

Ahsoka stepped aboard the _Resolute II, _of which her, Rex, and Admiral Yularen were now in command of, and was greeted by John, his new helmet, pristine and shiny. He nodded to her, and asked her what she found. "I just found our next lead," Ahsoka answered and walked up to the bridge.

"Commander on deck!" Rex shouted, everybody stood up and saluted. "At ease," Ahsoka said, and everybody went back to their own business. Padme walked up to her. As soon as the Senator of Naboo had heard about Anakin, she was on board the _Resolute II. _"Ahsoka, what did you find?" Padme asked. "The worms are native to Korriban, they invade the body, and allow the Dark Side to take control" Reported Ahsoka.

Padme knew only a small amount more of the Force than Rex did, so with her basic knowledge she got the gist of it. It took a second for Rex to figure it out. John was given a brief class on the Force during his training as a Specialist, by Master Shaak Ti, so he too got the gist of it. "Where are we off to next?" Padme asked. Ahsoka thought about this for a minute, until she remembered reading a report about a fleet of Venator II class destroyers engaged in battle for control of Neutral planet called Onyx. (The Seppies had recently invaded it).

She walked over to the Holo-Table and sent a transmission to Master Windu. His hologram came up, and the first thing she saw was him in a lowered position, looking up as though the ceiling were about cave in.

* * *

He looked over at the table, and saw Ahsoka standing there. Of all times. "Jedi Tano, I hate to be rude but now isn't really a good time," He said. There were three Republic Venator II class destroyers against five or so Providence class Separatist Carrier/destroyers. "Don't worry master, all I need to know is if you are still engaged against Dooku."  
Windu nodded, and said, "Yeah, and he's winning." "I'll be right there Master!"

* * *

Ahsoka looked to Admiral Yularen, and before they knew it they were off in hyperspace. R2 came rolling up to her. After the incident at Daedra, they had brought back R2 and Anakin's fighter. He gave several bleeps and bloops, and she looked down at it. "It's fine Artoo, we're going to go save Mater Windu, She said. Ahsoka walked over to the microphone that was sticking out of one of the computers, and pressed a button next to it, and spoke into it.

"Crew of the _Resolute_, this is Commander Tano. We are about to enter battle, I want all pilots ready for take off as soon as we get there" She said. The bridge suddenly lit up with activity of people running back and forth, getting ready for battle. She turned to the little blue astromech at her side. "Go get my ship ready Artoo, and I'll need you as my co-pilot," She said. Artoo gave a happy whistle and wheeled off.

If she suspected right, Windu would need immediate cover. Her mind went to work, and she soon had a plan. "Rex, I need you to get a few LAATs filled up with some men for a mercy run," She said. "I'm going with him," Padme said, stepping forward. Rex looked at Ahsoka, who simply said, "It's up to you. She can hold her own in a fight."

Rex turned back to the Senator and said, "Look, ma'am, no disrespect bu-" "I'm going. With. You" Padme inturrupted him, and that was the end of it. 'Just like Anakin,' thought Ahsoka. A clone briskly walked up to her and said, "Commander, we're nearing General Windu's position," He said.

Ahsoka looked at him and told him, "Alright, when we come out of hyperspace, I don't want you to fully apply the hyperspace brakes, use the speed to pull in front of Master Windu's fleet." She said. The clone paused for a second, wondering what the Togruta was planning, but gave a salute, turned, and walked out.

"I'll make sure it's done correctly," said Yularen.

Ahsoka's attention was drawn to a certain blue astromech that gave a series of beeps. They had taken Anakin and the little droid back to the _Resolute _with R2 flying an unconscious Anakin in his Eta-2.

"Artoo," She said, "I need you to get my ship ready, and I need you as my co-pilot." R2 gave a happy chirp, turned, and wheeled away. Ahsoka then turned to Wulfe, "Admiral, I want every pilot we have ready for an assault on the Seperatists. Including my squadron"

"Just as bold as your Master, aren't you?"

"Some habits die hard."

Ahsoka walked down into hangar bay four, where her squadron and several others were getting ready. She instantly recognised John, who was sitting on the wing of his ship, and painting orange markings on his mostly black ship.

She greeted him, "Looks good," She said. "It's ok... Don't like the way it stands out against the rest of space," He replied. Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "Like the glowing blue engines aren't going to do that."

John shrugged.

Ahsoka looked over to where her Eta-2 was being repainted, white with orange markings. She had recently grown tired of the Magenta, and asked for the change. Artoo was doing some last minute work on the engines.

"Don't like flying?"

John brought her out of her thoughts, "Huh? Oh, no it's not that... But usually I have Anakin right there next to me. I always know he has my back... In fact, I think this is my first time flying without having contact with him period," She said.

John hopped down from the wing, and set the orange paint bucket down. "I know the feeling," He said. Ahsoka looked up at him, "Really? How so?" She asked. John sat down on a nearby crate and clamped his hands together, his elbows on his knees.

"Me and my team, Johnny, Kat, and Rick were running a Recon mission. It had been a while without any action, so we were pretty bored. Then we stumbled onto a Seperatist cruiser... I made the desicion to engage... I lost them all that day," John said solemnly. He hung his head and Ahsoka put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry..." She said.

Then he looked back up, "The next time I ran a mission... I was out of it. I wasn't able to concentrate, and I lost my entire clone squadron... But hey, your General Skywalker's still alive. I doubt you'll have the same problem I had, you are a Jedi after all," He said.

Ahsoka opened to say something, when the ship lurched to a stop.

* * *

Admiral Yularen pointed to the enemy fleet, which was decimating the remain ship of Windu's fleet, (Which was Master Windu's) and shouted, "Hard port turn! Starboard shields to full power, take down the port shields if you have to! Starboard cannons, FIRE!" he shouted. The cannons unleashed their full power against the Seperatists, who were caught off guard.

That was rare for Dooku.

* * *

Ahsoka climbed into her cockpit, as John did the same. She slipped on her silver headset, and he slipped on his helmet. Ahsoka spoke into her headset, "Alright Delta, you boys ready?" she asked, a chipper tone in her voice, "Ready as we'll ever be sir!" Was the enthusiastic response. She flew out of the open upper doors, leading her orange painted squadron of five on the way out.

"Delta leader standing by," She started the sound off.

"Delta four standing by,"

"Delta two standing by,"

"Delta five standing by," Said John.

"Delta three standing by,"

"Delta one standing by,"

There they were... Facing the enemy, and ready for battle.


	14. Chapter 14

Ahsoka's squad was composed of two V-wing fighters, and two ARC-170 fighters. Each with their own orange markings. They were leading the Assault. Ahsoka and John were at the spearhead of the operation. "Maverick, Irish, you guys good back there?" Ahsoka asked, activating her deflector shields, as the enemy forces grew nearer. "As ready as we'll ever be commander," Said Irish, a V-wing pilot "Yeah, but I dunno about Joker over there, he looks just about ready to pass out. Stayed up too late reading that Hustler holo-magazine eh?" Maverick, an ARC-170 flier joked. "SHUDDUP!" Joker said, flying in his V-wing. The other ARC-170 was piloted by a clone known as Stone, who never really talked much.

"Zip it boys! We have enemy fighters incoming! And Joker, I'm going to have a talk with you about said 'Holo-Magazine'" Ahsoka said. She took personal offense to inappropriate materials in her squad. The clones shut their mouths, and watched the incoming Vultures and Tri-fighters. Suddenly, ever single one of the Tri-fighters launched a barrage of missiles at the Republic fighters.

"MISSILES INCOMING!" Shouted Ahsoka, and pulled upwards, the missiles hot on her tail. A Hell broke loose, hundreds of voices chattering at one another, "You got one on your tail!..." "I'm hit!" "Where is he!" "Watch it, coming up on your six!" And so on and so forth. Ahsoka looked back and saw the missiles slowly gaining on her. She saw one of the Seperatist Destroyers explode into flames, and smirked, the Admiral did know how to cause explosions.

Using the debris to her advantage, she swerved in and out of twisted hunks of metal, taking out several of the missile behind her. "Commander, I got a bogey on my tail! I need some help!" Maverick said. Ahsoka looked to her right and saw her squad member being chased by a Vulture droid, "Get some space between you two!" Ahsoka said, speeding up.

She was on an intercepting coarse with Maverick.

They continued going, Ahsoka tilting her Eta-2 on its side, just as Maverick whooshed in front of her, and she whooshed in between him and the droid. The droid whooshed between her and the last missile. The droid blew up. Maverick gave a sigh of relief and said, "Thank's commander," "No problem, now we have to start directing our fire on these Destroyers! Protect the bombers!"

"No problem!"

* * *

Ahsoka strafed the port side of a Destroyer with her laser, which was quickly followed by a bombing by one of the bomber following her. That part of the ship blew to pieces, and she said, "Stick with me, I'm going in for another run!" She said. Joker and Irish were behind her, as well as three of the Y wing bombers that they had saved from being blown to dust.

She strafed the neck of the elevator that lead to the bridge, which was followed by a bomb, which was followed by a explosion. The bridge exploded, and soon along with it, was the ship. Two down... Three to go.

Ahsoka called her squad to her, and they all formed up in a wedge formation. "Maverick, Irish, Joker, I need you three to take some bombers, and hit the Destroyer that's attacking the _Resolute_!" She said. The three gave her the usually 'Yes sir,' and headed off. Ahsoka looked over to her remaining ships, which cosisted of Stone, John, herself, and two bombers.

'Only two...' Ahsoka thought, then she contacted them. "Bombers, don't waste your ammo, we're running out of torpedoes and too many are missing. Go for the kill, not the groups of droids," She said. "We'll try to punch some holes in their armor."

They charged on the last Destroyer, which was notably more guarded than the other ships. 'Might be Dooku's ship... No he would've run by now,' she thought. A squad of Vultures started to chase them. "Protect the bombers!" Ahsoka said. John looked behind him and said, "I got this..." Before breaking formation, and swooping far behind them all.

He sprayed fire at the Vultures, and got their attention, distracting them from the bombers. Ahsoka watched as he disappeared behind what was left of a Destroyer... The Vultures hot on his tail. She turned her attention back to her flight path, and gasped, yanking the controls to the left. As she did this, she brushed past the bridge.

Time slowed for a second, as she and Dooku each gave hateful gazes at one another.

Time then regained it's normality, and she circled around the ship. 'I need answers...' She thought, 'But if I end him, the war will be over," She was at war with herself. 'But Anakin hasn't awoken yet, what if this is the way to find a cure?' she thought. That was it. "Bombers, head back to _Resolute..._" she said. "Excuse me, Commander?" "Just do it," She commanded.

They did so, but Stone was still behind her, "Stone, head back with them." "With respect Commander, no" He said. That was probably the first time she had heard him speak. Although they had only known each other for little over a week. "I'm coming in with you," he continued, "How did you know?" She asked. "I've been around since near the beginning. You pick up on a few hints," He answered.

Ahsoka left it at that, and with extreme nervousness, she slowly pulled into an open hangar, (She guessed Dooku had left it open just for her,) and opened her cockpit.

When she and Stone climbed out of their ships, they were greeted by twenty B-2 super battle droids. Ahsoka put her hands in the air and said, "I'm just here to talk." A yellow painted battle droid grabbed her light saber from her belt.

"Follow me," It said.  
Ahsoka and Stone followed the droid up to the bridge, all the while being followed by ten or so B-2s, and four Droidekas. The doors to the bridge slid open, and Ahsoka saw the old form of Count Dooku facing her.

"Hello my dear," He said, not forgetting his manners. She gave a small glare at him and glanced out the window, to wich she saw John still being chased by the Vulture droids. "Your friend has a natural talent with a fighter," Dooku said, looking out at John's star fighter.

"Let's skip the pleasantries Dooku. I want answers," Ahsoka said stepping forward to him. He smiled and sat down in his oversized chair, laying his ankle on his knee.

"Ask away," He said, motion with his hand to go on.

Ahsoka pulled out a Holo-Projector, and a picture of the worm came up.

"I know you're the one that deployed these against Anakin on Daedra," She said, Dooku leaned forward, gazing at the picture, his elbows on his knees, hands grasped in the other.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Yes I've seen these before, but I haven't been in contact with them in... Oh over five years," He said. "Why?"

Ahsoka paused and watched him for a second, trying to decide whether or not he was speaking the truth, and not just trying to get her to spill her guts. He spoke, as if he read her mind.

"I wouldn't lie about something I try to avoid contact with."

She looked at him, "Why?" She asked. He stood up, and clasped his hand behind his back.

"What you Jedi don't understand, is that we Sith aren't consumed by the Dark Side, no, that would almost certaintly lead to death. We control it, it flows through us. But if we get that worm... It allows the Dark Side to take total control. Which something none of us want," Said Dooku.

She nodded, and decided to just get out with it.

"Master Skywalker has been infected with one. He hasn't woken up since." She said.

"Has the worm been killed?" Dooku asked her, she nodded. "Then he won't succumb to the entirety of the Dark Side... I will not give you the cure," He said, facing her. She glared at him and tensed.  
"But if I find your skills adequete in a duel... Then I will give you the location of where to find it."


	15. Chapter 15

Ahsoka and the Dark Lord faced each other. They each had their gazes fixated upon each other. Dooku knew she wouldn't kill him, or else she would be shot dead, and on top of that she would lose any chance of waking Anakin. Dooku was in his typical fencing stance, arm behind his back, blade forward. Ahsoka was in her usual Form V: Shien. They stared at each other, Dooku waiting for her to make a move, Ahsoka not daring to.

After a few moments Dooku said, "As you wish," And began his assault. He took a swing to her left, which she easily blocked, but had trouble keeping up with the many blows he was delivering. She couldn't find a pattern in his movements-he obviously made it a point not to be predictable. She slowly backed up, deflecting blow after blow, until she decided to do something _unpredictable._

It was probably the biggest risk she took.

She took a step forward, and tossed her light saber between Dooku's legs, at the same time as delivering a stunning kick to his abdomen. He was stunned for a only second, but that was enough, she jump-flipped over him and snatched up her blade, unleashing her own volley of attacks. Left, right, up, right. She too was being unpredictable. She took a swipe at his head, (Which she knew he was easily leaned away from,) And used the Force to push him back.

They stared at each other for a second, and Dooku pressed again. He slashed at Ahsoka, but she easily deflected him. And she made the mistake of thinking his attacks would still be unpredictable. He attacked the same side, and put a gash in her arm.

Her saber arm.

The light saber fell from her grasp and she clutched her arm. She looked up and fell back as Dooku put his blade to her throat. She glared at him, and just as he was about to finish her off, she rolled to the left, and ripped out a control panel in the wall.

The lights went out.

He started to chuckle, "Ah, so that is how it will be then," He turned to face her. Ahsoka mentally cursed herself, of course he would use the Force to detect her. Then she had an idea. She tapped her foot on the floor, and used all of her power to mask her Force signature. She stayed out of the red light given off of his light saber. She tapped her foot again.

She was using her lekku for echolocation.

Dooku heard a noise behind him, and swung his blade. A nervous droid that wanted to talk to him fell, cut in two. Dooku heard another tap. "Very smart..." He said, "Blind your opponent, so that you can have the advantage... Very smart."

Ahsoka tapped her foot while she was standing in front of him, just out of the light, which meant she had to stand a good deal away. She saw him look toward her direction, and she silently made her way behind him. She was within touching distance now, so she grabbed her light saber, which was now at her feet, and snuck up to almost a breath's distance away.

She ignite her blade, and just as Dooku swung around, she intercepted his blade, blocking his left swing, at the same time as putting her blade to his throat. He smiled, almost as though he was impressed. "You will find what you want on the planet of Malastare," He said. "Thanks," Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"I let you live padawan, but when you leave, you will have approximately ten seconds before my droids will open fire on you."

Ahsoka, looked him in the eye and simply said, "I'm a knight," Before walking off. Stone was just behind her. He had on his usual 501st clone helmet. He spoke up.

"Sir?" He asked, she turned to look at him, "Yes?" She replied. "Do you really think that Dooku was telling the truth?" He asked. Ahsoka shrugged, she really had no idea. But it was the only thing she could go on. She told him this, and he let it go at that. They entered the hangar bay, and got into their ships.

As they zoomed past the debris, Ahsoka couldn't help but notice that the warfare around her had stopped.

Five...

Four...

Now there was only wreckage.

Three...

Two...

She whooshed past Maverick's ship... And her heart sank. She had flown with him before, he was one of Anakin's boys... He was a good soldier. Her heart sank to her boots as she saw the twisted metal of Joker, and Irish's planes. She could feel Stone's sadness as well.

One...

Then the gun fire started. She looked away from all of the death around her and saw that the _Resolute_ was blasting away at the remaining Seperatist ship. Dooku's ship,(which was now turning to go to hyperspace.)

She raced into the hangar of the _Resolute, _and looked around. She didn't see John's ship anywhere.

As soon as she was on the bridge, she saw the Seperatist disappear, and the gunfire stopped. She walked over to Admiral Yularen, "How many dead?" She asked. The Admiral looked up at her sadly, "We've lost a lot of men today... Mostly rookies... But some were experienced pilots," He said.

She nodded. They simply weren't prepared for a mission like this. The pilots needed more experience, like John-

"And what about John?" She didn't know why she asked, but for some reason she just couldn't end this conversation without knowing. The Admiral looked at her sadly, knowing full well the developing friendship between the two. Ahsoka hung her head sadly. She was prepared for this... But it was never easy losing a friend.

"Find me the body," She finally said. "He saved my life. It's the least I can do."

They sent out search parties, and during their search Rex and Padme came back, Rex acted the same way Ahsoka did, being that the Specialist and Clone were becoming friends. Padme tried to comfort Ahsoka. "How's Master Windu?" she asked. "He won't be able to make it back to Coruscant if we don't stay and help him with the repairs," Rex said.

Ahsoka nodded. They were all sitting on crates in the hangar. They were waiting for the search parties to return.

Soon enough Ahsoka's comm link started beeping.

::_Resolute_ one-one, this Eagle two-seven. We found him:: they clone said. Ahsoka closed her eyes and breathed out sadly. Somehow she thought he would be alright, that maybe his suit was resistant to the pressure of space.

Wishful thinking.

* * *

The pilot of Eagle Two-Seven shined a light on the floating green body of Emile, the pilot that went with Commander Tano. Two Clones attatched to saftey lines were floating out to him. He expected the Specialist to simply be pulled back limply into the ship.

Not pat the Clone on the back.


	16. UPDATES COMING SOON!

**Hey guys, just wanted to say sorry for the delay in updates, spring break is extremely busy for me. (It's a whole week long.) Anyway just wanted to inform you that I will be updating soon. Don't worry. **

**See you soon, REVIEW! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

She should be used to people dying right?

Well then why couldn't she help but feeling like breaking down in sobs? She had no idea. All she knew was that the shuttle that just landed was carrying her dead friend. She had a pit in her stomach. Somehow this was worse than anybody else. That little voice in the back of Ahsoka's head that always bothered her came up with the _Love_.

No.

It wasn't love, love was forbidden. And that wasn't even the reason she denied it, she couldn't care less about that part of the code. She denied it because A) she only knew him for little over a week, and B) She was already in love with a certain Senator. Besides... John didn't love her back.

She took a few steps forward, so she was in front of the gathering group of people.

The ramp hissed open. Three clones stepped out. Two had a stretcher in their hands. On it was the last thing she wanted to see. John, his green armor, now scratched, so the natural black armor shown through. He was limp on the stretcher. She numbly walked up to the stretcher, and reached her hand out to touch his armor.

"Worried about me Ahsoka?"

Her legs almost collapsed.

She sighed in relief. Seriously. She was tempted to hug him. "John... Nah, I knew you'd be just fine," She said.

"Liar" He said, and gripped her hand before he was taken off by some medical droids.

* * *

She saw him next when he was allowed visitors at the medical bay. He was sitting/laying up against the wall from which his bed jutted. His helmet was on the desk next to him, and she realized now that it had a spider web crack on the left side. His right arm was in a sling, but other than that he seemed to be fine. She found herself continuously glancing back at the helmet.

"Glad they found me when they did, air was leaking. A few more minutes and I would've died," He said, pulling her from her thoughts. She looked at him and smiled.

"Only your arm?" She teased, he chuckled. And pulled out a small drill from a storage compartment on his thigh. He put the drill on several small holes and pulled the trigger. Soon enough his chest plate loosened itself with a sound that sounded something like Velcro. "Mind lifting this up?" He asked, she complied, and grabbed it. It was about forty pounds, which was thirty pounds heavier than she expected, clone armor weighed almost nothing.

She set it on the ground with a thud, and turned back to him. He unzipped what looked like a black exterior muscle suit, (Which now looked like Swiss cheese), and pulled one side open. He was practically covered in cuts, but more than that, scars... Not so much that he looked disgusting, but enough to show how many battles he had been in. On his many gashes was a teal colored foam, with slowly mended each and every wound he had.

"Bio-foam heals any kind of flesh wound within hours, it hardly ever leaves a scar," he said, 'Why didn't I have that?' Ahsoka thought. Then she realized how selfish that sounded and was glad she didn't say it. He zipped up his 'muscle suit' and she helped him put on his chest piece. After a small moments silence Ahsoka asked him something.

"Is that how you can carry your armor? With that muscle suit?" She asked him. He paused for a moment, and he seemed to be thinking about something.

"That's classified," He said, he seemed like he was battling between protocol, and the truth. Ahsoka frowned, she was looking at his face. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself other wise, she couldn't help but feel like he was only a few years older than her. "John... How old are you?" She asked. She had asked this before, but had gotten the typical 'That's classified,' bantha dung.

"That's classified" There was no hesitation this time. Ahsoka suddenly got very frustrated for no apparent reason.

"How. Old. Are. You?" She asked more forcefully. He looked her in the eye, like he knew if anybody found out he said something, it would have major repercussions. Finally he came to a decision.

He looked her in the eye, and she understood that if she told anybody this, she would be put on trial for releasing military secrets to the public. She was silent for a minute, processing what she just heard. Nineteen? No way, he was at least a head taller than her. And how had he gotten so good at fighting? She needed these questions to be answered. But just as she was about to ask, Rex walked in.

He glanced at the two, as if he walked in on something that he shouldn't have, and Ahsoka realized she was sitting on his bed, right next to him, her legs curled up next to her. 'What the hell?' she thought, and quickly got off. "Oh, uh Rex, you need anything?" She asked, trying not to sound surprised. Rex gave a small smirk, and set his helmet down.

"Just wanted to check on our, uh... 'survivor', commander," He said. Ahsoka's lekku turned a light shade of red. She nodded, and took a seat down at one of the guest chairs. Rex did the same. "Actually I came down here to tell you that the Seperatists hit one of our main barrack levels, so we're going to need to pack some more people into more rooms... And, uh, you two have been bunked together," he said.

Ahsoka was sure she looked like a tomato at this point.

She turned ever redder when Rex almost burst out laughing. Gaining her composure she looked at him and said, "As your commander, stop laughing. And thanks for the update," She said. Rex took a second to stop laughing, and nodded. He stood up, nodded next to them, and just before he left he turned and said, "Oh yeah, General Plo Koon with be coming in soon to help with the relief mission," And left.

Ahsoka sighed and turned to John, "Guess we'll be sharing a room for a little while."


	18. Chapter 18

Ahsoka walked toward the elevator that would take her to the bridge, her old friend Plo Koon was waiting for her. Her mind was racing at about a gazillion miles and hour. 'What am I doing?' 'He's only nineteen?' 'What about Lux?' 'Oh crap, what am I supposed to do about him? It's not like I can just say, hey I love you _and _this new guy I've only known for two weeks,'

Those were only a few of the thoughts she had as she stepped onto the bridge. She must've been hiding her emotions really badly because as soon as the stepped off of the elevator, Master Plo turned, looked at her for a second, then sent her a small wave of comfort through the force. 'Get it together, Ahsoka!' she scolded herself. She gave him a smile and said, "Kho Ten Tah, Master Plo."

"Kho Ten Tah, little 'Soka," He said, "I see you've saved Master Windu's life, and managed to save his ship."

"I'm so little anymore," Ahsoka said. "And I wouldn't quite put it that way, I contacted him, and he needed help. That was all," She said, looking at the two Generals.

"For that, I am grateful," Windu said, "And with the supplies Master Plo here has brought us, we will be able to replenish _both_ of our supply inventories_." _

Ahsoka looked at him, and said, "Oh, no, we have enough supplies. I mean, you need them more the us."

"Commander Tano, it's the least I can do, I insist," Mace said, Ahsoka nodded and thanked him, and he spoke again. "But I do have a question... Why did you let Dooku get away?" He asked. Ahsoka was hoping nobody would ask her that... But she decided that she might as well tell him.

"I... Was looking for a cure for my Master," She said, "Dooku said I could find it on Malastare." Windu and Plo Koon glanced to each other. "And he just... told you?" Windu asked, Ahsoka hesitated.

"Well... no. He challenged me to a duel... and, I beat him." She said, motioning to her now bandaged arm. The two Masters looked shocked, the looked at each other, then back to Ahsoka.

"You... Beat Dooku in a duel?" Asked Plo. Ahsoka nodded, and said, "Well, I killed the lights, and snuck up on him..." Master Windu and Master Plo looked extremely impressed, and a shot of pride went through Ahsoka.

"Well, it seems giving you the rank of Jedi Knight was a wise choice," Plo said. Then he looked out at the destruction floating through space. "Hmm, it seems that there may still be some useable parts in this wreckage," He said. Just as he said it, a mostly intact exhaust pipe floated past. "Well. Once again, thanks for the rescue Commander," Mace said.

Ahsoka gave a small bow, said "No problem, Master," and turned and walked out.

She made her way down the long corridor which led to her room. Once again her mind was going a gazillion miles an hour. 'How on earth am I going to deal with this?' 'What am I going to ask him?' 'How should I ask him?' 'My boots are dirty' 'He's nineteen?' Her mind kept up like that until she reached her room. When she opened the door, she saw that a spare cot had been set up for John, and a backpack which probably contained only toiletries was on it.

'He must be down at the mess hall,' She thought. She was always hungry after a battle. She sighed and decided that she needed to take a shower. She stepped into the refresher and slipped her boots off first, then her skirt, top, and leggings. She turned the water on and stepped into the shower. The water was really hot, but that was the way she liked it. It relaxed her muscles.

She stayed in there for about fifteen minutes. She turned the water off, and pressed a button on the wall, the glass wall that blurred everything on the other side slid into the wall, and she stepped out. She grabbed a towel, and dried herself off, before proceeding to rap the towel around herself. She looked down at her clothes and realized how dirty they were. She tossed them in the washing machine in the wall and stepped out into the room to grab a clean robe while her clothes were cleaned.

John was laying on his cot.

She looked at him, he looked at her.

"Oh crap, uh, sorry!" She said, as she quickly stepped back into the refresher. She was absolutely sure she was florescent red. "uh... Can you hand me my robe?" She asked, "My clothes are dirty." Soon enough, John handed her the robe through the slightly opened door. When she had gotten dressed, she opened the door and stepped out. She was still slightly damp, but she was dry enough.

"Sorry," She said.

John waved his hand, "It's fine," He said. She could tell he was pretty embarrassed about it too. Ahsoka sat down on her bed, and realized her light sabers were still clipped to her belt. She mentally groaned, stepped back into the refresher, grabbed her light sabers, and set them on the shelf next to her bed. Good thing she didn't turn the washing machine on. She did this time.

She sat down and played with her thumbs for a little bit. Finally she got up the courage to ask him. "John... How are you only nineteen?" She asked. John lie down on his bed and sighed, as if reliving bad memories. He took a moment to answer, but it wasn't one Ahsoka liked.

"I...Am part of a secret government... Experiment. Five hundred children were abducted at age eight, and were trained to become the most advanced soldiers ever... But it wasn't through normal training," He took a breath, "We were medically augmented, changed. There are only three hundred of us now-Spartans, I mean. The first two hundred were used as experiments, to find the correct formulas... To find out what would kill us, or what would make us better... I lost my little sister. I didn't know until after I finished the program... And a little bit of hacking."

"They kept on telling us, 'You'll save the Republic, end the war...' I knew it was my duty to serve. But when I found out about my sister... I got angry. I didn't stop serving, but I took my anger out on the prisoners we took... I regret that decision to this day. I've been serving for four years... Ever since my fifteenth birthday. My sister never left my mind... I tried to take my own life. Almost succeeded... Until my best friend found me, knife in the gut, and convinced me my sister would've wanted me to go on... So I did."

"I try to honor her in every battlefield decision I make now... But when I find out who led the Spartan Program... I'm going to kill her."

Ahsoka sat in silent shock at what she just heard. John was abducted from his home when he was eight? His little sister was used as a _science experiment!? _She felt her anger boiling up inside of her, but it was quickly replaced with sympathy. She felt so sorry for John... She couldn't believe he had gone through so much... And still had the ability to move forward.

It inspired her.

She had another question, she hated to be rude... But she had to ask.

"The report said you volunteered on my rescue mission... Why?" She asked. He looked her in the eye, trying to come up with the best answer. He pushed himself up, and shrugged.

"I don't know... I just wanted to... To help you."

Ahsoka's heart broke and leaped at the same time. Love triangles sucked. "Thank you..." She said quietly. John stood up, and pulled the little drill out of his leg compartment. He started to undo his armor, but was having trouble with his arm being in a sling. Ahoska stood, and took the drill from his hands, and started to undo his armor for him. One by one the pieces fell off, until he was left in his muscle suit.

He stretched and sighed, "Oh man, this feels good," He said. Ahsoka smiled and laid down on her bed. The intercom on the wall next to her head started beeping. She hated that thing. Groaning and pressing the button, she said, "What is it?" Admiral Yularen spoke through it.

"We will be leaving for Malastare within the next hour Commander," He said.

"How long will the trip be?" She asked.

"A galactic standard day, possibly two. The hyper drive was slightly damaged."

"Thank you Admiral," She said, and turned the dang thing off. Soon. Soon she would have Anakin back on his feet. With that thought she drifted off into sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

_She stepped through the mist that surrounded her. There was no ground, no sky. Only blackness, and this ever present mist that came from no where. She didn't know where she was headed, so she just walked. Soon a voice called out to her. It was Anakin._

_"Ahsoka... Follow my voice"_

_She did so, and soon came to a room, it was floating in this blackness. She opened the door, and saw her Master, chained to the floor by his arms and legs. "Master!" She called, and rushed to him. He looked up at her and shook his head no, she stopped in her tracks. _

_"Ahsoka, I'm trapped... Something about that worm... It trapped me inside the Force. I don't know how, but I can't escape, not without help," He said, "It's draining my energy- this message, so I need to tell you this. Malastare isn't where you will find the cure. It's where you'll find the means to create it. But you can only create it with the blood of one you love" He said, looking at her in the eye._

_"But... I don't love anybody," She lied._

_He smiled, "Yes you do, you figured out me and Padme right? I've been following you through the Force, but not this strong. I know how you feel about Lux... And John." He said. A lump formed in her throat. He continued "If you don't figure out a way to help me without the normal means... Somebody close to you will die." He finished. Ahsoka looked at him, and hoped that all this was just a dream. _

_It wasn't._

_"And there's one more thing... I'm so, so sorry for attacking you. I knew what I was doing, but I didn't have control over myself... I tried to fight back but-"_

_"Master... I forgive you," Ahsoka interrupted him. Anakin smiled, "Thank you... I can't hold this dream much longer, but I have something for you" He said, and the walls started cracking. He started to glow bright blue, and Ahsoka turned away to avoid her eyeballs being burned out of her skull. The last thing she heard before she woke was this._

_"I hope it helps."_

* * *

Ahsoka shot up and gasped, her heart was racing, just like her brain. Anakin was trapped? He gave her something that she had no idea what it was? He'd been following her? 'That was Anakin, he just contacted me through the Force to tell me he's trapped_ inside _the Force. He knows I'm having guy problems. He gave me a gift. I don't know what it is... Just great,' she thought.

She sighed and looked at the digital clock (Which read four A.M) on the shelf next to her light saber. Man, she really wanted her Shoto back. But she wouldn't be able to build one that functioned, not without a crystal. She figured she could still make a frame, so she decided to ask Admiral Yularen something. She pressed the button on the comm link and contacted the Admiral.

"Admiral?" she asked.

"Yes Commander?" He sounded like he hadn't been out of bed ten minutes, but at least she didn't wake him.

"Do we still have that old weapon building room in the bottom level?"

"Yes, rebuilding your Shoto sir?"

"Just the frame, don't have a crystal."

"Very good sir."

"Thanks Admiral," She said, and disconnected. She looked over at John, who was still sleeping soundly, even though she had completely forgotten to be quiet. She silently went over to the refresher, and realized her clothes had been there all night. And as a result, lost the warmth from the auto-dry. She closed the door and changed. When she was done she went over to her bedside and slid her boots on.

Then she made her way out.

* * *

When she made her way down to the old room, she realized how much it had been neglected. Anakin had always said it was good to have a room where you could build custom weapons, but as far as she knew, it was never used. It looked just like the room on the ship she took the younglings on for their crystals (Only this one had a large section for blasters, and a small one for sabers). She smiled at the memory, 'I wonder how they're doing.'

There was an old service droid which sat deactivated in the corner. Once she walked past it, its eyes glowed to life and he stood up.

"Oh my! Finally, somebody who respects personalized weapons, not the standard junk they issue you. How may I help you?" He asked, Ahsoka smiled at the droid.

"Oh, no need. I'm just here to rebuild a Shoto that was... Well. Lost," She said.

The droids shoulders sank and he gave a miserable, "Oh..." and turned to go sit back down. Ahsoka, feeling bad for the droid, sighed and said, "Hey, I haven't been here in a long time, can you show me what I can use?" She asked.

The droid perked up, and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Alrighty then, come with me. You need a Shoto you say?" He said. She said yes and proceeded to let him show her the parts she had.

He opened a drawer and showed Ahsoka the different hilt styles they had. "Anything interesting?" He asked, Ahsoka looked around for a second, until her eyes fell upon a hilt that was the exact same as her old Shoto.

It had a note on it.

She picked it up and pulled the note off, and read what it said.

Hope it helps

-Anakin

Ahsoka smiled sadly, and thought about all the times Anakin had said he lost his lightsaber. 'Thanks Skyguy' she said.

She felt that tingling again.

She told the droid this was the one, and he helped her get all the parts she needed.

"What color crystal do you want?" He asked, Ahsoka looked up.

"What?"

"What crystal color would you like?"

"We have crystals?"

"One of each color, but not red." The droid said. Ahsoka couldn't believe Anakin had gotten crystals, it was extremely hard to do, especially if they are just spares. She was about to pick a yellow one when she saw a lime green one.

She picked it, and went over to a assembling station. She laid the peices out in front of her, and closed her eyes. She focused the Force so that soon all of the peices started to fit together.

One by one the peices fit into place. Now came the crystal, she angled it just right so it would provide maximum power, and closed the hilt. It fell into her hands, and she looked at it for a second before twisting it open to examin the insides.

Everything was right.

She closed it, and used the Force to seal it, so that only the Force could open it. She stood up, looked it over one last time, and pressed the activation button. It flared to life in her hand, and she gave an experimental swing.

She grabbed her main blade and activated it as well, her lime green was much lighter than her normal green blade. She did a few moves, and stood up. She deacitvated her sabers and clipped them to her belt.

The droid was staring in awe, "I... I helped build a weapon!" He exclaimed.

Ahsoka smiled and said, "Thank you for your help."

"Oh you are most welcome, and thank you, really!" He said. Ahsoka nodded to him and turned and left. She figured it must have been around breakfast time, so she headed down to the Mess Hall. She got into line and grabbed a tray. Her mind went straight to her dream as she got her food. 'The blood of a loved one? Am I supposed to sacrifice John? No. I can't do that...'

She sat down at her table and started to nibble on her food. She was halfway through her food when she decided she needed to talk to somebody about this... Maybe Master Plo, no wait. She forgot he was with Master Windu. And since Anakin wasn't around... The next best option was somebody who might actually understand.

Obi-Wan.

* * *

She fumbled with her skirt, waiting for Master Kenobi to appear on the mini Holo-Table in her room. John was gone. Suddenly the old Negotiators form appeared. He looked tired, like he had just won a battle.

"Ahsoka, it does me good to see a friendly face," He said, giving a smile.

"It's good to see you too Master..." She said, she didn't sound too ecstatic though. Obi-Wan frowned, he was always good at reading her and her master's emotions.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Ahsoka sighed, she really didn't want to bother him with this... But she didn't have anybody else to turn to.

"I... It's about Anakin... He contacted me through the Force," She said.

"But's he's in a coma."

"I know, he said he's trapped in the Force, and he's been following me throughout this whole endeavor... But he said the only way that I can save him is... With the blood of a loved one... I don't know if you'll understand where I'm coming from with this. I mean I know love is forbidden, but-"

Obi-Wan cut her off, "Ahsoka I do understand where you are coming from... I've gone through the same problem you have," He paused, as if trying to decide what to say next. "Has Anakin told you about Satine Kryze?" He asked. Ahsoka nodded, she knew enough to know that Obi-Wan and the Duchess had feelings for each other.

Obi-Wan went on, "I... She died recently... It was one of the hardest things I went through... But want I want to say to you is. Love is not forbidden... Attachment is. And they _are _two different things... And if you can avoid the pain and loss... Do so, Ahsoka." Ahsoka sighed, she was hoping he would just say that all love was forbidden so she could just stop loving people.

"Where are you headed now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Malastare," she answered.

"Malastare?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm on Malastare."


	20. Chapter 20

It has now been eleven days since Ahsoka was freed from that prison. Not the two weeks she thought it was. They had landed on Malastare the day before, but Obi-Wan was currently cut off from them in yet another battle, and they didn't have the green light to help him. Ever since they landed they were all of a sudden part of this defensive mission on the planet as long as they were here. So they had to follow orders.

Ahsoka had just gotten out of the shower, and was now staring at her back in the mirror. She rubbed the long scar, and remembered the people that died on that planet... She sighed. She put on her top, and stepped out of the refresher. John walked in, he was slightly sweaty, and he was only in his muscle suit, which didn't really look as weird as you would think. He had on his armor boots. (His armor was now black. Not green.)

Ahsoka sat down on her bed and said, "Went to the training arena?" She asked. She grabbed her leggings from her bed. (she didn't have them on yet, or her boots.) She looked at how ripped and torn they were from the previous years of battle. She sighed, took them into the refresher and changed. She came out, sat down on her bed again, and adjusted them a little by pulling one higher up her thigh, and one lower down her calf. John took his turn in the refresher.

When he came out he was still in his muscle suit, but now it looked cleaner, his hair was also slightly damp. He looked over at Ahsoka, and noticed her new Shoto.

"Where'd you get the Shoto?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh, most people don't know but Anakin installed a weapon construction room on the lower deck," She answered.

"What, is it a secret?" He asked, Ahsoka shook her head and said that nobody pays any attention to things like that. He nodded. All of a sudden, Ahsoka's Holo-Projector started beeping. She pulled it out of her belt, and pushed the button. Obi-Wan's form appeared. He looked at her and was about to say something when a huge explosion shook the building.

"Ahsoka! We need your help! We are under attack at our base at the capital! Hurry!" And with that the transmission ended. Ahsoka shot up, put her boots on, and was about to run out the door when she remembered John and his armor. She turned around and saw him hurrying up. She rushed over and helped him with the arms, and his chest. It all took about two minutes.

They rushed down to the hangar, and Ahsoka connected her wrist comm to the speakers in the hangar. "LAAT/Is Eagle-One Two and Three, load up NOW! This is not a drill! General Kenobi needs our help! The rest of you, get ready for a mercy mission!" She said. Clones started rushing to their designated LAAT/Is. That took another three minutes.

One minute to get in the air. It had been a whole six minutes since she had spoken to Obi-Wan. Not a large amount of time in the normal world, but in a battlefield... It could be enough. Four minutes before the enemy fire started flying around them. Everybody grabbed onto the safety handles as the shuttles rocked back and forth. The blast shields opened, and the pilot said, "I'm not going to be able to land! Ready cables!"

John and one of the clones bumped fists as if telling the other 'good luck'.

They all pressed a button next to their handles, and the handles detached from the ceiling, connected to a cable.

"DROP IN THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

Everybody jumped out of the open doors.

five of the forty-two clones that jumped died. Ahsoka, Rex (Obviously) And John all touched down first. They were six hundred feet in front of Obi-Wan. Ahsoka started to deflect lasers with her sabers, John and Rex started headshot-ing as many droids as they could. Over the roar of battle, they heard Obi-Wan's voice.

"THERE'S our reinforcements! COME ON!"

The remaining clones of Obi-Wan's mini army charged forward with a great yell that sounded something like "AAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!" the two forces colided, but the droid army was noticeably bigger. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka soon met up on the battlefield, both of them deflecting lasers back to back.

"Good to see you master!" she said over the sound of battle.

"The pleasure is mine!" Obi-Wan replied. "We're outnumbered! Any idea what to do?" Obi-Wan asked. Just as Ahsoka was going to reply, a huge explosion occured next to them. One of the enemy tanks had exploded. Then another. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan used the distraction to slice down a company of droids. When they got to the cause of the explosions, they saw Emile, locked in combat with the Seperatist general (who was, strangely, a commando droid on steroids). Around them were clones and droids, locked in combat.

John was using everything he had, his hands, knees, elbows, hands, his knife, and his feet. He landed a solid kick on the droid and ducked to avoid having a chunk of destroyed tank collide with his face. He rolled to the side, and tripped the droid. Just as the droid stood up John picked up his knife, which had fallen out of his hand, and thrown it into the droid's head. It fell in a heap of metal. he then proceeded to retrieve his knife, and take out as many droids as he could, until he reached the two Jedi.

Ahsoka wondered breifly how his knife hadn't dulled to the point of garbage by now.

They all grouped together, and John pulled out a small glass looking oval shaped grenade. He slammed it onto the ground, and around them expanded a small bubble of ray shield. It was impenitrable "This will only last for a few minutes, we need to think," Said John. Ahsoka nodded, and John looked down at his knife, he pressed a button on it and it exteneded into a three foot long sword.

Ahsoka looked around at the battle droids surrounding them. She closed her eyes and knelt down. Obi-Wan and John did so as well. The battle droids looked around in confusion. "What?" "What are they doing?" "IT'S A JEDI TRICK!" "Calm down!" The ray shield started turned red. "Three..." John whispered. "Two..." "One..." The ray shield disappeared.

"GO!"

Time seemed to slow as they all leaped forward, Ahsoka into the air, John and Obi-Wan sprinted to the sides. They started to cut down anything in there path, and soon enough, they had pushed the droids back to their last line of defense.

The Seperatist Carrier/Destroyer that was hovering just a mile up. Ahsoka looked over to John.

"Anything in your armor for this one?" She asked.

"We could call the _Resolute,_" he answered. She shook her head.

"They sent me a message a few minutes ago, they're under attack but pushing the enemy forces back."

"That sucks."

Obi-Wan cut in, "Yes, it does. Why don't we just pull it down?" He said. Ahsoka and John stared him. "If Emile here can take out the engines-"

"John," Emile interrupted.

"What?"

"My name is John."

"Well if John can take out the engines, Ahsoka and I could direct its fall downwards," Obi-Wan finished. Ahsoka was about to argue when John rushed over to a dying clone and asked him for his grenades. The clone complied with his last breath. John walked back over, the pack of grenades in one hand a cable gun in the other, and a jetpack on his back.

"I'll see you on the other side."

And with that, he shot into the sky.


	21. Chapter 21

Ahsoka climbed out of the rubble... 'What happened?' She was bleeding, brusied, her lekku pounded, and she felt like vomiting. Somehow she managed to find her voice, and gaved a cracked, "Obi-Wan!" No answer. Then it all came back to her.

_She sliced down yet another droid that hopelessly tried to kill her. She deflected lasers coming at her and raised her wrist comm to her mouth, "John! Where are you!?" She asked._

_ There was a moment's amount of static before the sound of lasers firing and the CHING of metal slicing metal came through. "I'm almost there! Just give me a few more seconds! I'm in. The blast doors won't hold them forever..." There was a moment's silence, in which Ahsoka and Obi-Wan cut down some Super Battle droids. "The charges are armed! The droids are getting through... There's no way out..."_

_Ahsoka's stomach became a bottomliss pit in her soul. "I'm going to have to jump!"_

_"JOHN NO!" It was too late. He jumped. The engines exploded. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan reached up, and used all of their will power to pull the ship down. Soon enough it was pointed straight down. The last thing Ahsoka remembered before it hit the ground and she went unconscious was a blue bubble emerging around her. _

_It only lasted a few seconds before it disappeared and she was sent flying backwards._

She looked around her, the general layout of the battlefield was the same, but it was now COVERED in twisted metal. She needed to find Obi-Wan, and then John. She heard a creaking and a groaning behind her. A large slab of metal flipped over.

And Obi-Wan popped out.

She jogged over to him and helped him up. "Are you alright?" She asked, he nodded.

"Yes, just a little dizzy."

She nodded and went to help others out of the rubble. Soon enough half of the men were free, and more were still popping up. Rex, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were searching for John.

"I don't see him anywhere," Obi-Wan said. Ahsoka looked around, and saw a trail of smoke coming up from just over a ridge. She looked over at Rex and Obi-Wan, her were looking at the same thing she was.

"I'll check it out, you guys help free everybody else," She said, and sprinted off in the direction of the smoke.

By time she got even close she had been long since using her light saber to cut through the foliage. Soon enough she came to a huge trench in the dirt, which went northward, it looked like something had collided with the ground.

She followed to John's body.

His arm was propped up in the dirt, his hand limp, and his legs were bent, one was buried in dirt. She slowly walked up to him. Not three days ago she had thought he was dead. But now? She had absolutely the best frickin' luck ever.

She dropped to her knees in front of him. He sacrificed himself to save her. To save everybody. She was his friend... She loved him. She couldn't deny it. She numbly reached out a hand to touch his chest.

But when she did she got a large zap from his armor. She instantly retracted her hand and looked at his armor. Slowly, a glowing blue woman appeared. A hologram. She had white lines running through inside of her, which Ahsoka guessed was code.

The two looked at each other for a second, and Ahsoka realized the hologram was naked... Only she didn't have any, like... Nipples, or anything. The hologram spoke up.

"About time you got here," the hologram said.

Ahsoka blinked in surprise, not a hologram. An AI. "What are you?" She asked it. The AI smiled, "I am CTN 0452-9. Cortana. I am a smart AI, meaning I can do things other AI's do ten times as fast. I act as John's 'second' opinion on the battlefield. And I also give him personal advice sometimes," She said. Ahsoka was about to ask why John didn't tell her this, but Cortana beat her to it.

"It's more confidential then he his, before you ask, I've been with him since the beginning. As in I've been watching you, so I can predict what you might say."

Ahsoka just stared at Cortana. It wasn't such a surprise that this AI had a personality-Artoo had one. What shocked her the most was that she was naked. But since she wasn't human, Cortana wasn't actually nude. Ahsoka kept on reminding herself that.

"Is... Is John dead?" She finally managed to ask. Cortana shook her head. And told Ahsoka that he was in what was called 'Armor lock', when his armor completely froze to avoid damaged to the wearer. With a wave of the hand Cortana released it and John's went limp.

"He won't shock you anymore," Cortana said.

Ahsoka quickly made her way behind him and put his head on her lap. Slowly she started to pull his helmet off. When it was off, she set it down on the dirt next to her and placed a hand on his forehead. He was breathing, that was for sure. "Is he ok?" She asked Cortana. The AI looked off in the distance for a millisecond and nodded.

John's eyes started to open, and he looked up at her. He smiled, "How'd it go?" He asked. Ahsoka laughed. Slowly, John stood up. Cortana disappeared, until he was standing tall, when she reappeared on his shoulder.

"You might as well tell her," Cortana said.

"No," John answered.

"He really likes you-"

"Shut up,"

"He really does though-"

"Cortana, do yourself a favor. Zip it."

Cortana shrugged and disappeared. Ahsoka and John stared at each other for a little bit. Ahsoka was blushing, John was blushing. Finally John said, "You're bleeding."

"Hmm?" Ahsoka looked down at the side of her stomach, she was in fact bleeding from a gash. Probably from all of the flying metal during the explosion. She suddenly felt very, very tired. She almost collapsed into John's arms.

"Woah, easy there..." He said, and slowly lowered her to the ground. "How long have you been looking for me?" He asked.

"A few hours..." She mumbled.

"That's a long time, you've lost a lot of blood." John said, he was right. He started to roll up her top when she stopped him, "What are you doing?"

"If I don't heal this you'll die," He said. Ahsoka slowly moved her hand away and let him roll up her shirt. He stopped just below her breasts. "This is a huge cut, I don't know how you've lived for so long..." He said.

He looked up and down her abdomen, looking for anymore serious cuts. There wasn't, but he would be lying if he said he didn't like the way she looked. Fine toned stomach, curvy figure. Heck even the orange skin kind of turned him on.

'Shut up.' He told himself. This was a life or death situation. No time for childish lusts. A little voice in the back of his head, which was more like a big booming voice said it was actually love.

He ignored it.

Pulling out a small tube of Bio-Foam he poured it over he wound, she cried out in pain as it cauterized the wound. It also made it's way into the wound, which hurt even more. He put his hand on her forehead. "Shhhh... It's just cauterizing the wound. There, see? All better," He said it like he was talking to a little kid. On purpose.

"Shut up," She managed to say.

He smiled. Soon enough to wound began to knit itself back together, leaving no scar. And when it was done, he rolled her shirt back down and help her up. The entire procedure took about twenty minutes. She tried to take a step, but almost fell in the dirt. John caught her. "Yup, you've lost a lot of blood... Here, put your arm around my shoulder," He said.

She did so, and he acted as her support as they stumbled through the forest.


	22. Chapter 22

Ahsoka stumbled along, half asleep, half dead. She took another step and tripped over a tree root. John caught her fall, and said, "You're too weak to walk... Let me carry you." Ahsoka shook her head, she was strong enough to walk on her own... But a ride didn't sound _so _bad.

John didn't argue, and he helped her up. Not four steps later she fell again. There was no argument this time. John put his arm under her legs, and the other under her shoulders. She put her arm around his neck, and he trudged off.

The terrain was insanely treacherous. "How'd you even manage to make it up to me?" He asked, trying to keep her awake, she shrugged.

"I dunno..."

He stopped at a small stream to get some water for her. He attached a filter to a small water bottle, and soon it was up to the brim with clean water. He held it to her lips, and she took a few sips. He picked her up and headed back off.

He kept up like this, until he realized the sun was setting. He looked back at Ahsoka, "Ahsoka, how many hours were you searching for me?"

"It was only five hours..."

"Five. Hours?" He asked. She nodded. That means she had traveled... He paused to do the math. She had traveled at least five miles.

Five miles.

He had probably gone two miles. He checked the watch that was built into his amour, and realized it was 7:30. By time they got back it would be nearly 10:00.

You didn't want to be out past 8:00 in Malastare's forests. He looked around and looked for any where to build a shelter. There wasn't. "Cortana, is there anybody looking for us?" He asked his AI.

"Scan's show several search parties."

"Are they close enough to see a flare?"

"Maybe, the canopy of the trees is pretty thick."

"How many flares?"

"One.

"Is the suit strong enough to send a transmission on it's own?"

"No."

"Damn."

John looked around. He couldn't hear any voices, no speeders, no shouts. Just silence. He pulled out the flare gun in his right thigh. He looked at it for a second before he raised it up to the sky and fired.

The bright red flare shot up into the sky, and John watched it descend to the forest. His best hope was that somebody saw it, and they would follow the smoke trail it left. He looked around, and even though there wasn't any place to make an actual shelter, he could make a fire, from the few branches that were in the clearing, maybe he could find some more dead ones in the forest.

He pulled out a sniper's blanket, (A thin blanket that could be folded up extremely small, and was waterproof) And laid it on Ahsoka. He set off to work on the fire.

They had to wait nearly two hours, and by then John was holding his sword at the ready. He was expecting some beast to jump out at them anytime now.

He almost cut Rex's head off.

Rex was followed by Fives, Obi-Wan, and a clone medic. They all rushed over to Ahsoka. The medic pushed them out of the way and examined Ahsoka's wounds. As soon as he pulled up her shirt, and saw the Bio-Foam oozing its way out of her skin, he looked at John. John shrugged. The medic checked her for any other wounds, and just like John, he didn't find any.

Soon a gunship had roped down a stretcher for Ahsoka to be hoisted up on, and five ropes for Obi-Wan, Rex, Fives, John and the medic. It took only five minutes for them to get back to base, where the _Resolute _was waiting. Somehow Admiral Yularen had found a way to land the darn thing, _over _Obi-Wan's destroyed base. John shook his head in humor.

Soon enough, Ahsoka was laid down in a bed in the packed med bay. She had a synthetic blood infusion, which read her blood type and turned itself into that specific type, and John was ushered out along with everybody else.

* * *

John walked back to his room. Cortana popped up on the top left corner of his visor.

The only thing she said before John broke into a sprint was, "There's something in your room..." He reached the corner and pressed his back to the wall, silently making his way to the door. He stopped one of the clones that was walking by and grabbed his blaster and aimed it at the door. After a moment of confusion a few others did the same. He slowly put his hand on the control pad and counted down with his fingers to the clones.

The door opened and everybody aimed.

Nobody was there. John went in first. There was a box about three feet wide, two feet tall, and five feet long in the middle of the room. John slowly walked over to. Cortana scanned it and said there were no explosives. He slowly lowered his weapon, and the clones did the same. He reached over to it and opened it.

He sighed in relief, then laughed. He handed the clone back his gun and told them it was alright. They left and he closed the door. Reaching inside the box he pulled out first a helmet.

Then the rest of a new set of armor. And he was once again going to be a darker shade of olive green.

Then he remembered, this things never came with just the armor... Oh no.

He took off down the hall, headed towards the bridge.

* * *

As soon as the door opened Admiral Yularen walked up to him. "Captain Emile, please explain to me why an AI was dropped off on board MY ship and tried to install itself, WITHOUT clarification," The old admiral said. John asked him to 'please be quiet and take me to the AI'. He was taken to a room where a glowing yellow hologram in a smugglers outfit was 'pacing' impatiently.

John walked up to it, "State your designation," He said.

"Name's Roland," It said, giving a small, two fingered salute. "Will you tell this guys to install me already?" He was obviously one of the cocky ones. John shook his head, and pressed a button on the control panel. Roland disappeared and reappeared in his helmet. Cortana filled him in on everything in a millisecond.

"These guys have no idea about us?" Roland asked. John said no, Admiral Yularen asked who he was talking to. John waved him off.

"Look, I'll convince them. They just aren't ready. You know how the last AI transfer went," John said. He was talking about a failed experiment which destroyed an entire Venator Class cruiser at the beginning of the war. Not many Admirals were willing to let AI's on their ships after that.

Roland sighed, and said, "Alright. I promise I won't hack into anything while I wait." With that Roland disappeared from his HUD, and he was sure he and Cortana were having a jolly old time in the back of his helmet, where the AI chip was.

Now he just had to convince Admiral Yularen.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, this is going to be a short A/N. Just wanted to apologize for the double chapter thing. And I am sort of on writers block... But the story will be updated. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say.**

**Ciao. **


	24. Chapter 24

John walked up to the Admiral. They were both standing on the bridge, Yularen was standing, hands clasped behind his back, feet shoulder width apart. A perfect military stance. John cleared his throat, and Yularen turned around.

"I suppose you are going to try and convince me to give that AI access?"

John nodded.

"And I'm assuming these types of AI are highly classified?"

John nodded again. Admiral Yularen sighed and led John to the hall.

"Sir," John started, "I know most people don't trust AI's... But I've had one in the back of my head ever since I started fighting in this war. And I can personally account for their reliability." Admiral Yularen nodded.

"Yes, droids like General Skywalker's astromech have a similar programming, so I am no stranger to their reliability. What I am concerned about is the fact that this AI is extremely new. General Skywalker's R2 unit has been with him since the republic... And quite frankly, I don't trust classified... and _illegal _things."

John took a step back. How did he know?

"But, you have saved us, _and _Ahsoka more than once. So it is only by your word that I will give this AI a _chance,_" Yularen finished. John didn't think it would be this easy.

"uh, thank you, sir," John said. He gave a quick salute and followed the Admiral back into the bridge. John pulled out his AI chip from the back of his helmet as he walked up to the central port. He looked at the chip for a second, it's glowing blue center glowed impatiently.

John plugged it in.

At first nothing happened, but after that, something big happened. The entire ship shut down. The first thing John thought about was that the life support, keeping the hundreds of soldiers alive, just shut off. Then he thought about Ahsoka, she wasn't on life support, but she could've been in the middle of trying to stand, and she might've tripped over something.

What?

John had no idea where that came from. Ahsoka was perfectly capable of _walking_. Admiral Yularen was furious as he walked up to him. "I gave that AI a chance! And this happens. Emile, explain thi-" Just as he was about to finish the lights came back on, and the AI's voice came over the comm.

"It's all good guys, just had to restart the system to interpret my coding," Roland said, "You are now aboard the first ship to be co-piloted by an AI"

* * *

Ahsoka looked up at the ceiling, towards the built in speaker. She was just about to leave. She finished making her bed and stepped out the door. She was still kind of weak, but not so bad. She had a new pair of leggings in her arms, which made her happy. No more dirty, nasty, blood stained old leggings. Then something in the back of her mind, for no reason what-so-freaking-ever, said 'I wonder how many pairs Padme has...'

Shit.

Four days, FOUR DAYS she hadn't seen the Senator. And Ahsoka knew she wasn't with Windu... How the Hell had she lost the Republic's most important Senator? She beat herself up about until she literally smacked into the Senator of Naboo. They both fell over, and Ahsoka started apologizing profusely, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Padme! Where have you been? I'm so sorry I lost you!"

Padme laughed.

"Ahsoka, it's fine. I knew you were busy... And I could tell you have a lot on your mind, so I've been helping around with the ship. Mainly the supplies. But anyway, where have you been?" Padme asked as they helped each other up. Ahsoka told her about the details about the battle, and how John saved her. "Is that where you got that cloak?" Padme asked.

Ahsoka realized she still had John's sniper blanket over her shoulders. It was a simply black digital camo cloth, which was smooth to the touch, and felt like synthetic leather on the outside, only it wasn't. The inside was insulated, so she was fairly warm. She nodded, and bit her bottom lip... Obi-Wan said he would talk to her... But Ahsoka felt that her problem could be better helped by another girl.

"Padme, can I talk to you alone?" She asked.

Padme's smile faded slightly and she nodded. Then the Senator led Ahsoka to her quarters. Which was right next to Ahsoka. Ahsoka mentally face palmed. She was living right next to her? She really needed to pay more attention. The door closed and Ahsoka sat down on the Senator's bed. She didn't really know how to start with it... So for a while she just sat there, her lips held in a thin line.

Padme caught on fast.

"Boy problems?" She asked. Ahsoka looked up, surprised.

"How did you know?"

"I'm more experienced in the problem."

"Oh."

Padme sat down next to Ahsoka. They always did have a big sister, little sister relationship. "Mind telling me who it is?" Padme said. Ahsoka bit her lower lip... She could trust the Senator... But it was still hard.

"John, or Emile. The Specialist..." She said. Padme smiled, "Good for you. He's handsome, that's for sure." Padme gave Ahsoka an around the shoulders hug.

"But I'm also in love with Senator Boneteri..."

"...Oh dear."

Padme and Ahsoka look at each other for a second, before Padme says. "Ahsoka... The only advise I can give you is to trust your heart... Because at the end of it all, you'll only have one..." Padme says.

Her wrist communicator starts beeping, and she gives a smile. They both exit the room, Padme jogging off one way, and Ahsoka simply entering the room next to her.

Only one? How could she choose only one? She hardly even knew John... but he made her fell so... Loved.

This would be the hardest decision she's made yet.

'Unless one died- Shut up, Ahsoka.' Then she looks up from her boots.

John is laying on the bed.

He smirks. As if he heard every word she and the Senator had said...

Shit.

* * *

**Hey guys, this is just here to reply to something a reviewer said. Fives dies, I know. And, I hate to break it to you guys, but he still will. And it will hurt me, anyway, just saying.**


	25. The Cure Part 1

John watched Ahsoka start stuttering, "Uh, H-how much e-exactly did you h-hear?" She asked. John smiled inwardly. But he shrugged, "Not much, just something about deep feelings, and very handsome Specialist..." He said, standing up. Ahsoka's lekku turned neon red.

"You heard that?" She asked.

He nodded. "Before you say anything though, I want you to know that I have enough respect to let you figure this out yourself," He said, pretty much speaking for Ahsoka. (She was just going to say that after all,) She nodded, and gave a quiet "Thank you..." He was much more straight forward than she assumed others would be. Ahsoka noticed he had on a different set of armor.

He no longer had the rectangular visor/helmet, but a narrower, pointed one, with an even smaller visor. He held in in between his hip and arm, his shoulder plates were also a lot bigger. There was small scratches of olive green which he must've tried to scratch off. So his armor was once again black.

John cleared his throat to get rid of the silence.

"Well, we came here to find a cure, we should talk to Obi-Wan about it," John said. Ahsoka nodded, and they both walked off to find Obi-Wan.

They found him on the bridge, talking to Admiral Yularen. He turned and saw them, nodded to the Admiral, and ended the conversation. He walked over to them.

"Ah, Ahsoka. I've been looking for you. I would like to discuss this so called 'cure' with you," He said. Ahsoka nodded.

"Yes Master. Dooku said I would find what I need to MAKE the cure on this planet... And you know what Anakin said," She informed him. "I just don't know where to start looking." John decided not to ask how General Skywalker could've possibly spoken to her, given his current condition. So he simply settled on deciding that the Force was something he would never understand.

Ahsoka and the General walked off, and John, not wanting to interrupt their conversation, decided to simply leave his communicator on, and went to go find this 'Weapon room' Ahsoka had told him about. He needed a good set of weapons.

* * *

Ahsoka found him in the middle of putting his new pistol together. She walked up to him and watched what he was doing. After a small while she said, "These are old weapons." And she was right. These types of frames, and even the ammo, hadn't been used in nearly a thousand years. He didn't care, they were proven to be reliable. They still worked even.

He nodded, "Yeah... But instead of the slug type ammo, I've removed the bullet tips and replaced them with solid plasma. The word bullet hadn't been used for weapons in a long time. Not since the lasers were invented.

"They don't make explosive powder any more... How will you get the bullet to fire?" She asked. Apparently she knew about ancient weapons. Though they didn't seem so ancient now that he was done with them. He shrugged.

"A small charge is placed inside the shell. Pretty simple," He said. She nodded. He finished his pistol and raised it up in front of him experimentally. The balance was perfect, the glowing red sights were accurate. He smiled, and hooked it onto the magnetic clip on his hip. He grabbed one of the rounds off the table and handed it to Ahsoka, so she could see what he meant.

The bullet tip glowed light blue, and she took it in her fingers, examining it for a second, before she handed it back to him. He shoved into one of the clips for his Assault Rifle, which was on his left. He had a sniper on his right, which looked like it could take out a tank with one shot.

"We're going to see a witch doctor that lives in the swamps," Ahsoka said, "Wanna come?" She asked. He looked at her, thought about it, and nodded. He grabbed the sniper, hooked it to the magnetic clip on his back, and grabbed his assault rifle. He shoved the extra clips into wherever he could. Which filled up nearly every compartment in his armor.

* * *

John and Ahsoka walked in unison toward the LAAT/I. It was just them, Obi-Wan, Rex, and Fives... He didn't like it-Superstitious crap like witchdoctors freaked him out. He checked his weapons one more time, a force of habit, before he stepped onto the ship. The doors closed behind them and they took off.

About five minutes into the flight John caught Fives staring at him.

"What?" He asked, Fives shrugged.

"Just curious... Where'd you get those guns?" He asked. John instinctively tightened his grip on his rifle. He didn't like people talking about his guns, or his armor... Or anything that belonged to him. Or him.

"I made them," He said. All heads turned to him, and there was a small silence.

"Impressive..." Rex said, and everybody went back to doing what they were doing. Which was usually just trying to get some rest.

After an hour of flying the blast shields in the doors, and through the cracks John could see the green muck of the swamps below them. He hated swamps. Soon enough they found a place to land, which was a small clearing in the trees.

The doors opened and everybody got out, Fives stretched his arms. "Oh... Good to be outa that tin can," He said.

"Everybody, follow me. The witchdoctor is a few miles to the east. We'll have to make the trip on foot," Obi-Wan said. 'Oh great,' Thought John, and they set off on a brisk jog.

* * *

After another hour of swimming, falling, climbing, jumping, and almost-getting-sucked-into-the-mud, they arrived at a small, old, and rapidly deteriorating cabin.

It was creepy as Hell.

There were skulls hanging from the branches of the trees around them, and candles spontaneously combusted as they walked past them. Here the air smelled of vanilla, and lemon, and all sorts of things that came at you in waves.

Sometimes it was sweet, sometimes it made you sick to your stomach.

As they stepped onto the wooden porch, they saw hands nailed to the railings. They looked like they had simply been ripped off of the person. Some were still bleeding.

John put his helmet on to avoid being seen with a green face. It really made him sick. 'Why on Earth did you say yes?' He asked himself. 'Because you couldn't resist a certain somebody...' A part of his brain said.

At this he actually stopped, smacked his helmet, and kept walking. He was really getting sick of being out in this horror show.

To bad he stepped inside.

It was so disgusting, so vile, so wretched, one couldn't describe. Unless they multiplied what they just saw by fifty. There were chopped off limbs on the floor.

"You wanted to come here sir?" John asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

"If we want to find out how to make a cure, she will know how to."

She?

After he said that, a female Dug, with chopped off toes strung around her neck, came out of the voice was like that of a snake.

"Ahhhh... Kenobi, what do you want this time? You were lucky I even had a map last time, not anymore-"

"We need a cure," Ahsoka said, stepping forward. The Dug looked toward her, "Ahh, a Togruta... I haven't seen one in... Well over fifty years," She said. "Hard to forget them with how ugly they are."

Ahsoka imagined herself smacking this racist dug. But she resisted the urge. She pulled out a cylinder containing half of the worm that infected Anakin. "Do you know how to make a cure for this?" She asked.

The Dug snatched it from her hand and examined it. After a few minutes of hissing, and looking, and poking the worm, the Dug turned back to them. "No, I do not..." She said. Ahsoka's heart sank. But the Dug continued.

"However, I do know where you can make the cure," She said. She walked over to a stack of crates that reeked of something they didn't want know, and she pulled out a vial with a cork on the top.

"You must travel to where the Zillo Beast once slept, and make your way into the Caverns of Zariah. Where you will be met with the Challenge... Or maybe, just one or two of you will face it," She paused to look at Ahsoka and John. Ahsoka's palms were sweaty.

"You will know when you reach your destination."

Suddenly they were enveloped in smoke, and everything went black. When they awoke they were back where they landed. And the pilot was trying to wake Obi-Wan up.

John's eyes slowly opened, but as soon as he remembered what was going on, he yanked out his pistol, and looked around. There was no danger... Somehow that old hag had moved them all the way back here. He slowly lowered his pistol and walked over to Ahsoka, who was on her hands and knees, one hand numbly rubbing her forehead.

"Uhhh... .Wha... huh?" She tried to speak as she rose quickly to her feet. She wasn't even able to talk and she was ready for a fight. John smirked underneath his helmet. 'Always ready for a fight,' he thought.

Soon everybody was up, and they all turned to Obi-Wan. He looked around for a second before he realized why they were looking at him.

"Why are you all- Oh, yes. The Zillo beast... Well, I believe all we must do is return to the place where Master Windu first encountered the thing."

John nodded, and they all got into the LAAT/I

* * *

**Hey guys, short A/N here. Just wanted to say this is part one of a three part 'The Cure' chapter series in the stories. The third part will be with Anakin waking up BTW. **

**Anywho, Ciao!**


	26. Crap

**Hey guys, this is going to be another short A/N. On chapter 25 the doc manager screwed up with something, so like a third of the chapter was left out. I'll be working hard to fix it.**

**Catch ya later.**


	27. The Cure Part 2

Two days ago they talked to the witchdocter. Yesterday they stood infront of a huge crack in the ground.

Today they are hiding for their lives.

John and Ahsoka sat beside a warm fire, the air was filled with dread. Two hours ago they had gotten split up with Rex, Obi-Wan, and Fives. Now they sat infront of a fire, which they had made with peices of wood from... Previous, explorers .

John poked at it with a metal rod, to give his hands something to do. Ahsoka sat, with a blanket around her shoulders, staring into the fire. Neither of them knew what attacked them. But they were horrible.

They ate the clone pilot's body. Raw.

The word _Zombie _popped up in John's mind, but he quickly dissmissed it. It goes against the laws of nature... But there was still many things they didn't know about the universe. Maybe they weren't really human... But they looked so much... Like a human.

They didn't know if their friends were dead... Or turned into one of _them_. A small crash was heard on the other side of the cavern they were in, and both of their heads snapped up. John slowly stood, and checked his weapon to see how much ammo he had.

Last mag.

Ahsoka slowly stood as well and grabbed her light sabers. A minute passed, and they stood, waiting. Two minutes. Five minutes. Only at the tenth minute mark did they calm down. They both sat down, and Ahsoka grabbed the sniper blanket (The one John had given her) and wrapped it around her shoulders.

It was then that one of those things came out of the shadows, snuck up on Ahsoka, and took a bite out of her neck. Hundreds more came out of the shadows, and they devoured her.

"NOOOO!" John screamed, but his shouts were drowned out by Ahsoka's shrieking.

John shot up with a gasp. A dream. Just a dream... He looked over at Ahsoka and found that she was sleeping, using the sniper blanket to keep her warm. He breathed out a sigh of relief, and leaned back. The scratching noise made by his armor woke up Ahsoka.

She sat up and looked at him. He leaned his head back against a boulder he was sleeping on. He pulled off his helmet with one hand. He let it fall limply to the ground.

"Where do you think Obi-Wan is?" he asked. Ahsoka shook her head.

"I don't know... But... We can't stay put. What time is it?"

John checked his watch.

"Three A.M"

"How much ammo you have left?" She asked. He checked the little screen on the side of his gun, on the other side of the ejection port. It read /05/. That plus his last mag gave him thirty five rounds.

"Thirty five rounds... Plus my knife... A few rations, a small med pack... two flares, and one flare for a flare _gun_" He said. "What about you?" He asked. She had her light sabers, a grenade, (Which she pulled off of the clone pilot) a few rations, and a flare. They weren't much, but it was all they had. Ahsoka stood up and clipped the sniper blanket around her shoulders.

John picked up his sniper, which was leaning against the same boulder as him, and clipped it to his back. He grabbed his assault rifle off the ground. They started walking off deeper into the cave. John activated the flashlight on his assault rifle, and Ahsoka her light saber. Ahsoka started to take the lead.

She was walking through these caves as if she had them memorized. Left turn, right, right, left, right, left, left, right. They went on for what seemed like hours, (It was five hours, according to John's watch,) Until John grabbed Ahsoka's shoulder and asked her where she was going.

She didn't even turn her head, she just started running in the same direction they were going. Down. John took off after her and soon enveloped her in his arms, trying to hold her still. "Ahsoka! Wait, what are you doing!?" He asked.

She simply made whining sounds and tried to escape John's grasp. When that didn't work, she simply pointed down a corridor, and made noises, like she didn't know how to talk. John looked to where she was pointing, and saw a sliver of light coming through a crack in the wall. He let her go, and she instantly ran toward it. She used the force to push it down, and passed out.

It was only for a few seconds but John was at her side in an instant. She sat up, and rubbed her head, "Ugh... Where am I?" She asked. John looked at her.

"You don't remember?"

"What are you- Wait... Never mind, I remember now. That was a weird feeling. It was like something was controlling me," She said. But John wasn't listening. He was staring through the wall that Ahsoka had knocked over.

"Ho...ly.

Shit."

In front of them was a huge lake, at least two miles across, and in a perfect circle. Around the lake was a beach with golden sand, and past them was a lush green forest. Hundreds of species of animals neither of them recognized walked around.

Ahsoka's jaw hit the ground as she stepped up to John's side. They both stared in awe until a deep, ground shaking voice beckoned to them.

"Come children..."

John instantly had his pistol out, and aimed it at the water, where the voice came from... Ahsoka put her hand on his and shook her head. He slowly lowered his gun. Together they walked toward the lake, and when they reached it, they saw a small island rising from the middle of the lake.

When it was fully risen, a bridge of stone formed in front of them, and they walked over it. When they got onto the island they saw something... Something big. Something black, and huge, and long, and scaly, and-

"Dragon..." Ahsoka breathed.

At that word, the great grey beast rumbled, and it rose, towering over the two. It was at least thirty feet tall. John pointed his assault rifle at it, and Ahsoka activated her light sabers. But the beast made no move towards them, it simply stared at them, with it's big blue eyes. Seriously, they were almost glowing.

He leaned in close to them, and eyed their weapons for a second.

Then he spoke. It was the same ground shaking voice that had spoken before.

"Why... Have you awoken me?" It asked. John and Ahsoka glanced at each other.

"We... were running, from something," John answered. The beast let out a low rumble, not a growl, just a rumble.

"You are not lying..." Then the beast turned to Ahsoka, it got so close to her that there was only a few inches between its snout and her. "You... can control the force. Who, are you?"

Ahsoka froze for a second, before answering, "I am a Jedi."

The Dragon nodded, "You do not wish me to know your name. Very well. But I will tell you mine... I, am Paarthurnax, Dragon of the Old Days. You do not know of me... It is to be expected-for I am older than nearly time itself" He said.

Ahsoka stepped forward, "Where did you come from?" She asked. He seemed to have to think about it for a few seconds until he could come up with an answer.

"I was created, by the Force, Jedi. The living embodiment of the Unifying Force.

I am the Force Master"

At this Ahsoka clutched her stomach and fell to her knees. She felt like she had just be stomped on by a herd of Bantha. She didn't realize something was coming out of her. Slowly at first, a blue blob came out of her back.

Then it started to take shape.

First the head, then the chest. The legs, hair- everything came into perfect detail.

It was Anakin.

John whipped out his pistol and aimed it at him. Anakin gave him a deadpan look. Slowly John lowered it.

"G- General... Skywalker?" He asked. Ahsoka rolled over and panted like she just ran fifty miles. When she saw Anakin she shot up and tried to hug him. Didn't work out too well. She passed right through him and almost fell into the water.

She caught herself, and turned around. "A-Anakin?" She asked. He smiled.

"How ya been Snips?"

Ahsoka wipped her eyes with her forearm to avoid being caught crying. "I-I'm fine..." She said, then turned to Paarthurnax. "Did you do this?" She asked.

"I did."

"Thank you..." Ahsoka said. Paarthurnax didn't seem to notice, because he kept talking.

"You have come to help your friend, and I will help you. Do you know what it requires?" he asked. Ahsoka nodded, she had come to help her friend, her mentor. Her _brother._ -

"The blood of a loved one..." She said quietly. Paarthurnax nodded.

"But there is something else. Several things as a matter of fact... They must be gather to make the cure. And seeing as how I've been sleeping most of this time, I believe I will have you fetch them for me," He said. Looking at the two.

"Sir- Paarthurnax. Where are our friends?" Ahsoka asked. The dragon looked at her.

"Turn around, and you will see"

They did so and they saw Obi-Wan, Rex, and Fives run through the same wall that they had.  
As well as hundreds of those monsters.

John instantly whipped out his sniper to start picking them off. Obi-Wan saw them, and led Five's and Rex over to the bridge. They had just stepped onto it when a huge roar filled the place.

Everything-including the monsters-froze. Paarthurnax took off into the air, and once he was over the monsters, his stomach started to glow, then his neck, until a huge wave of fire swept over the beast, killing them instantly.

They all gave a horrible screech and turned and ran. Once the last one was through the hole, Paarthurnax used his huge tail to push a huge boulder into place, effectively keeping those monsters out.

But also trapping them in.

Obi-Wan and the clones had just crossed the bridge when Paarthurnax landed back on his slab of stone.

"You, who are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

The explanations begun, and after the introductions, Obi-Wan asked, "What do mean 'Force Master?'"

Paarthurnax looked at him. "I can control the Force in ways even your 'Force Wielders' cannot. Good people really... A shame the old man died," He said.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, "Please explain."

Paarthurnax motioned to Anakin, who had so far gone un-noticed. "Take your friend for example. It is because of me that he is here."

Obi-Wan, who just now saw Anakin, looked Anakin up and down, not seeming that surprised. He nodded.

Everybody looked at Ahsoka. John, Rex, and Fives hadn't said a word yet. They were still trying to wrap their brains around this whole thing.

Paarthurnax spoke, "You... You know why you came. You know what it takes to get that thing?" Paarthurnax asked. She nodded.

"You said we had to get some things for you... Will you make the cure if we find these things?" She asked. He nodded once. "What are they?" she asked. He motioned to the forest, there were no more animal head poking out of the canopy, no more birds flying. It was silent.

"You will know. They will come to you... And then, after you have all gathered the ingredients," When he said the word _all _he looked at each person standing before him. John, Fives, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Rex.

Then he turned back to Ahsoka.

"You will have to decide who's blood you are willing to give..."

Only she heard him say it.


	28. AN (Sorry)

**Crap, for the last two chapters I forgot links to the stuff I've added. **

**Here they are: **

**John's new armor, only black (and ignore the gun in his hands)-**** . /_cb20130114221049/halo/images/8/88/MJOLNIR_ **

**Weapons: (I'm not going to use Halo weapons. Sorry Halo people.)**

**His sniper-**** . **

**His assault rifle (this should be painted all black)-**** . /_cb20110411162429/halofanon/images/4/4e/Ss0057_1280x720_zps_interstellarmarines_concept_weapons_assaultrifle03_ **

**His pistol (also should be black)-**** images/articles/1/74/73649/auto/medium_ss0061_1280x720_zps_interstellarmarines_render_weapons_pistol01_ **

******And let's not forget Paarthurnax- **** uploads/original/15/151174/2170951-59639_ **

**********Again, very, VERY sorry for the mistake, and I hope you like the choices I've made. **


	29. Chapter 29

Ahsoka jumped from tree to tree, chasing a lizard like bird that had presented itself to her, just like Paarthurnax said. Then it flew off, making her chase it _four _times around the beach. She knew she had to kill it... But it was so cute. So innocent.

Once she thought she heard Paarthurnax laughing.

She gave an angry shout, "GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID BIRD!" It only seemed to fly faster after that. She heard Anakin's words in her head, 'When our amazing almost fool proof approach doesn't work, fall back, and think about your battle strategy,' he had once told her.

So she did that, and stopped at the beach. She huffed over to the beach, panting and sweating, and looked longingly at the water. She heard Paarthurnax say it was safe to drink. She plunged her whole head in.

When she had finished getting a drink, she sat cross-legged on the beach and watched the beast fly in circles around the forest as she dabbed her wounds with a gauss- 'Duh!' She inwardly smacked herself in the face for not seeing it. No matter what, it was flying in circles, whether it was chased or not.

So she got up, climbed biggest tree that was in the birds path, and waited. It only took about twenty seconds for the bird to get close enough. Ahsoka ignited her light saber. She hesitated before she jumped... It was just a scared bird... 'This is for Anakin,' She told herself, and jumped. Her blade pierced the bird's hide, flesh, and bone. They both fell through the canopy.

The landed, and the bird gave a sickening crunch. She stood up, an as soon as Ahsoka's blade left the beast it started to burn, with bright green fire. The ashes swirled into the sky, and soon the only thing left on the ground was one of the talons from the bird.

She picked it up. She got her item.

* * *

Obi-Wan chased a wolf like creature through thick underbrush and foliage. It had tried to pull the rations out of his pocket. He smacked it in the nose, and it tried to bite his neck before it ran.

Obi-Wan leaped over a fallen log and almost tripped on a root. He got up and continued to chase the creature.

Eventually he had it cornered against a cliff, with a small cave in the side. "Nowhere to run. Sorry about this," He raised his blade to kill it, until he heard small yipping behind him. He turned and saw four little pups run out from the cave, they all ran to their mother.

Obi-Wan slowly lowered his light saber, now wondering where the thought to kill the beast even came from. It wasn't like him at all. He deactivated his glowing blue blade, and knelt down in the grass. The mother sniffed his hand, and the pups started to walk over to him.

He watched them all climb on his lap and he gave a small chuckle. He looked over at the mother, who was watching her pups intently, daring Obi-Wan to make a threatening move. Then Obi-Wan noticed how thin the pups and mother were.

They might as well have been literal skin and bones. Obi-Wan felt guilty for chasing the starving beast so far through the forest. Now he understood why the beast was trying to take his food.

So he pulled them out and gave them to the creature. The mother picked it up in her jaws, opened it somehow, and they all started to eat. When they were done they all turned to Obi-Wan, and bowed their heads.

And then the mom vomited up a vial of red liquid... Then she and her pups disappeared. Obi-Wan grabbed the vial from the slop, and realized it was blood. Gross.

* * *

Rex and Fives were in the middle of fighting a huge brown bear. They both circled the beast, hands up and at the ready. The bear stood on its hind legs, and gave a great roar, Fives jumped on its back and clung on for dear life as he was thrashed about.

Rex grabbed a stick from the ground and went to beat the thing on the head. They figured out that lasers didn't work the hard way. Just before the stick collided with the bear's skull, the beast swung its mighty paw and smacked Rex ten feet backwards.

Then it proceeded to throw Fives ontop of Rex. They both shoved themselves up and rolled to either side as the bear attempted to step on them.

"We can't beat this thing!" Shouted Rex. Fives dodged a thrown rock.

"Maybe we can out smart it!" Fives shouted. And pointed to the vines hanging from the trees. Rex nodded. They both ran to the sides and grabbed the longest vine they could. They circled the beast again every time it would try to swipe them, they would dive under its legs, or wrap the vine around its paws.

Fives once again jumped onto the monster's back, and wrapped the vine twice around the bear's neck. He jumped down, and they both gave a great heave on the vines. They vines tighted around the bear's legs, torso, and neck.

It struggled and pulled against the vines, "HOLD ON!" Shouted Rex. They continued to pull and pull, until finally it gave one huge groan, and fell like a giant oak.

They one.

They approached the dead body, and watched it turn to ashes. The only thing left was one huge tooth.

Rex picked it up, fist bumped Fives, and they both walked back to Paarthurnax.

* * *

John was in a shit load of crap. His guns were strewn about on the ground, his brand new armor was damaged, and he was being crushed by a fifty foot long snake. The snakes body was almost as big as a tree trunk.

And it freakin' hurt.

He pushed against the coils around him, but still the great green beast tried to crush him. he pushed, and pushed, but nothing was working. Now he was seeing dots. He yelled in rage, and slammed it fist into the snake's body.

It broke through the skin. He pulled his blood covered fist out of the snake and it instantly released, he fell to his knees and gasped for air. Then he was smacked by a two hundred pound tail.

He collided with a tree, and fell to the ground. Flat on his stomach. He looked right and saw the tail sweeping toward him. He placed his hands on the ground and pushed himself up and off the ground.

He barely jumped over the tail. He stood up, and grabbed his knife-sword off from the ground. He grabbed it with one hand and span it around in his hand. The two circled each other.

Finally John said, "Let's dance," And charge the monster. It took a snap at him, but he simply leapt up, and landed on its head, slamming it into the ground. He then proceeded to plunge the tip of his blade into the snake, and run down its body.

He skinned the creature.

But it didn't die. He raised its head, and the bloody skin fell of. A new one started to form from the head down. John watched in disgust as the serpent simply healed itself in under twenty seconds.

Then John realized.

He needed to behead the monster. Every singled wound he inflicted upon it was healed in order from nearest the head, to the farthest away. It was the only logical conclusion.

So he once again circled it, and waited for it to snap at him. But it didn't. It was learning, it knew to wait for him to attack. So he complied. He charged forward, slid underneath the beast's tail, grabbed hold of the body, and swung himself onto it. He ran up, and as he ran the beast rose higher, until it was at least thirty feet up, higher than some of the trees.

He could see Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Rex an Fives all running toward Paarthurnax, their items in hand. He smirked, and jumped off the beast's head. Time slowed. He passed right next to the monster's jaws as it tried to bite him. It missed. He swung his sword at just the right moment, and the snakes head fell to the ground with him.

Just before he hit the ground he grabbed onto a low hanging branch, and swung himself onto the beach. He almost smacked right into Ahsoka as he collided with the ground, and rolled ten feet.

Ahsoka jumped back, and watched as John shoved himself up. She smirked.

"Nice entrance," She said. He scoffed. "Nice scale."

He didn't even know how it got in his hand. "You don't understand what I went through," He said. She laughed, and together they walked to the island in the middle of the lake. Paarthurnax now stood low to the ground, a great rumbling coming from deep within his throat... Ahsoka frowned.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." She said. John shrugged, "Eh, can't be that hard, right?" He said.

She didn't answer. Together they walked across the bridge and onto the island. Obi-Wan, Rex, and Fives, all looked at them and made motions with their mouths like they were trying to shout. The she saw John smack into an invisible wall. She looked at Paarthurnax, who was mumbling something, then turned to John. She rushed to him, but collided with the same barrier that was holding her friends.

He did everything he could against the force field, but it didn't work. She turned to Paarthurnax, who was now staring at her.

"Now... You must choose..." He said. She knew this would happen... She didn't want to choose... But now it came to that. She looked at them all. Ahsoka loved them all like family... But her eyes kept on falling on John- NO. Hell. No. She would not sacrifice him... But she couldn't sacrifice any of them-

"I offer myself..." John said, his voice carrying through the invisible barrier. She ran forward to stop him from doing this, but now she was trapped. She shouted out his name.

"JOHN! NO! PLEASE JOHN!" He couldn't hear her. Tears streamed freely down her face... he stepped up to Paarthurnax, and slowly, fire started to consume him. He collapsed to his knees, and she did the same. She could hardly yell through the sobs that were racking her body... "Please... John..."

Then Anakin's (who had disappeared) voice entered her mind...

"Ahsoka... The gift. This will be the only time you can use it."

That was the only thing he said. But she understood, she wiped the tears from her eyes, stood up, and focused on the force. She felt a tugging in her stomach. Slowly that tug turned into a voice, then into a shout. Then into a wave of force.

"FUS RO DAH!"

She didn't even know how she knew those words. But the barrier shattered around her, and the fire stopped burning. John was on his hands and knees... If she had been any slower... She turned on Paarthurnax, and activated her main light saber. The dragon backed up, and did the same thing she did... She raised her hand and simply blocked the wave of force away.

She walked right up to his face and raised her blade to strike. But then he spoke.

"Dovahkiin (Dragon Born)... Do not harm me... I only wished for one to pass on my duty... to embody the Unifying Force. But I see now I made a mistake in my choosing. The living force has a plan for you... I will not use your friend..." He said. Ahsoka paused... He 'was' the force. So he must stick to his word... right? She took the chance, and deactivated her blade.

"We are going to leave... Can you show us the way out?" She asked. He looked over at the water, where a great hole appeared in the water... "And the cure?" She asked. All the items flew from their hands, and melded themselves into a scaly vial containing blue liquid.

"Now I go back to sleep... Leave me in peace" Paarthurnax said.

They did just so.. And when they jumped down the hole. They found themselves on board the _Resolute II. _

* * *

It took three hours- _three_ hours- of explaining, and a lot of 'I don't know's until they finally went underway to Coruscant. Everywhere they walked by people started murmuring. Ahsoka led John to their shared room. They were both exhausted, and really wanted some sleep.

She opened the door, and they both walked in. As soon as the door closed she threw her arms around his neck and hugged. Her friend... Her partner, _her_ John... Tried to sacrifice himself for a General he hardly ever worked with. John stood there for a second before he finally, and slowly, put his arms around her. She let a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"Why... why would you do that?" She breathed. Looked at him in the eyes. Normally she saw hard, strong bright blue eyes... Now she saw eyes that reflected her own, filled with pain, loss, love, and wisdom. But she also so a beast. A fiery beast that was full of hate for the one who took away his childhood. She waited for him to answer.

His eyes boar into her... And all he said was, "For you... You wanted General Skywalker alive... I wanted to help you get that goal" He said. She leaned her head against his chest.

"And I would do that because I love you..."

She looked up at him, her eyes welling up with tears. They leaned closer, John having to bend down to her height... They leaned in closer, and closer... Until their lips collided. It was heaven.

Neither of them-in their ebullience- noticed Anakin's ghost leaning against the doorframe, a smirk on his face

* * *

Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and John all lead Rex, Fives, Shaak Ti, Mace Windu, and Master Yoda. Ahsoka pushed the doors open to Anakin's room. He was laying there, peaceful as ever, as if the whole thing with Paarthurnax never happened. But he was there. An the first thing he would do would joke about it. Ahsoka pulled out the vial, and Obi-Wan held Anakin's mouth open.

She poured the liquid into his mouth, and once it was all gone she stood back and waited. He didn't so much as swallow it as it sunk into his body. He started to glow, and he rose off of the bed, getting brighter and brighter, until it was almost unbearable.

Then he just plopped back down on his bed, opened his eyes, and spoke.

"About time Snips."


	30. Chapter 30

They got a week of rest on Coruscant, which they all spent well, either staying with loved ones or having fun together. One the last day before they were scheduled to go back on duty, a Seperatist planet fell. Now there were only around twenty-four planets left in the Seperatist army... But they were big ones. Anakin and Ahsoka walked side by side through the gardens of the Jedi Temple.

They both stopped at a pond that they always stopped at on these walks. It was the middle of the day, the sun shone on the water perfectly. They both stood and looked at it for a little bit, until Anakin spoke.

"So, what do you think of Emile- John?" he asked. She looked up at him. She knew his secret... Why couldn't he know hers? She sighed, and decided to tell him. "I... Whenever I see him... Something comes over me, like I'd do anything for him... And he feels the same way. You were there when he sacrificed himself to save you-he did that for me... Because he knew I wanted you back," She said, looking him in the eyes.

He stared back at her for a few seconds, until he sighed, "Since you know about me and a certain somebody... I won't pretend like I don't understand relationships. Ahsoka... I understand what it's like, to want to lose control with the one you love... But just remember. A healthy relationship, is one that doesn't involve a lot of sex-"

"Master!" Ahsoka exclaimed, her lekku flushing red. Anakin laughed.

"I'm just kidding Ahsoka... But just remember, don't let that feeling control you... I'm still struggling with it," Anakin said. Ahsoka nodded, and said no more. They heard footsteps behind them, and they both turned and found Rex, his helmet held between his arm and his hip.

"Sir," Rex said, "how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good, thanks. You got a mission for us?" Anakin asked. Rex nodded, and motioned for them to follow him.

They did so, and he led them to the Jedi council. He waited outside the door for them. Anakin folded his hands behind his back and waited for somebody to speak. Nobody did. After a few moments he cleared his throat.

"So... Is there a mission?" He asked. Yoda spoke.

"Feeling, how are you, young Skywalker?" He asked. Anakin hated being constantly asked that. "I feel ready to go on a mission," He answered. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

Yoda chuckled, "Very well then. A mission, we have, for you," He said. Obi-Wan spoke next.

"The Seperatists, led by their new General Cad Bane-" Ahsoka cut him off.

"Cade Bane?" She asked, "I thought he was just a bounty hunter." What she didn't know was that recently he had a grown a grudge against the republic for killing a lovely young woman he had actually fallen in love with in a bombing run.

"He was," Obi-Wan said, "But now he works with the Seperatists... And he is just as dangerous as General Grievous. He is smart, ruthless, and knows just when and where to hit us."

Obi-Wan continued, "We need you to take a small team- A Specialist team, and do as much damage as you can to his fleet," he finished.

Anakin scratched the back of his neck, "You want Snips and I to take in a squadron of Specialists, and try to destroy an entire fleet?" He asked.

"It will be dangerous, I know-"

"I'm in," Anakin cut him off.

Ahsoka stepped forward, "Masters, I would like to take Emile with me," she said. Mace Windu raised an eyebrow, and she did her best to hide her emotions. He nodded once, and she bit her lower lip.

"And... If it's not too much, I've fought with him before, and he is a very valuable asset to the 501st... I request that he is transferred permanently to it," She said. Several Masters raised their eyebrows. Why would she ask for one Specialist? And why specifically him?

Anakin cut their thoughts, "I think Ahsoka is right on this one. He is one of the best men I've seen fight," He said. After a few moments, Mace Windu nodded, and they were dismissed.

When they were officially out of the temple, and headed toward the docking bay, Ahsoka said, "Thank you."

"No problem."

They walked the rest of the way to the _Resolute_ in silence. They stepped onto the open ramp, and walked past dozens of clones going about their daily business. Which was either hanging out with their brothers, or loading cargo.

They made their way up to the bridge and told Admiral Yularen to get the ship ready to leave. He said he'd have it done within the hour. Then they went down to the hangar.

Their Eta 2s were side by side, R2 and Ahsoka's new droid, T4-R4, or 'Four' were working tirelessly on their ships. The two astromechs, who'd become good friends, stopped what they were doing and went up to greet their owners.

Artoo gave a happy whistle and rushed up to Anakin. "Hey buddy," Said Ahsoka's former master, "How you been?" Artoo gave another happy chirp, and Anakin said he could take a break. Ahsoka said the same to her droid, so the two astromech's wheeled off together.

Anakin turned to Ahsoka, "So, how does it feel to be a Knight?" He asked. Ahsoka shrugged, "I don't know, same I guess..." She said, turning to her engine. She grabbed a wrench, opened the maintainence hatch and continued talking.

"Yeah... Same. Just a new rank" She said, and Anakin went over to see what she was doing. After a few minutes of silence he said, "...You're leaking oil." Ahsoka stood up, checked under her ship, and found out he was right.

She set to work on it and soon it was fixed. She closed the maintenence hatch and wiped her hands on a rag. Admiral Yularen's voice came over the intercom, saying "All personal, the _Resolute _is cleared for lift off, I repeat: We, Are, LEAVING, so if you're not on board the ship you're getting left behind. That is all."

That's usually how the 'takeoff's happened. The ramp started closing, and the remaining clones jumped on board, so that everybody was accounted for. Ahsoka and Anakin started walking up to the dormitory level, when a group of four people caught their eyes.

They were Specialists.

They all walked up to each other, and stood there, staring at each other, finally the leader said, with a quick salute, "Fire team Empire, reporting for duty sir!" Anakin nodded, and looked at them all, "This your squad sergeant?" he asked. The sergeant nodded.

"Yes sir, this here is Sam, Ryan, Jack, and I'm Carter." Carter turned to his squad.

"Fire team Empire, form up!"

* * *

**Hey guys, STORY'S NOT OVER! YAY! So before I go on randomly, because I am super tired, here are the armors of all four. (There are five in the picture, so only the four to the right side, not the guy on the left)**

****** fs70/PRE/f/2013/010/3/8/fireteam_empire_oni_task_force_unsc_infinity_by_aryck1095_ **

**From right to left:**

**Ryan, Jack, Sam, and then Carter. Next chapter you'll get to read (Imagine/see/envision blah blah blah) Their faces.**


End file.
